Multiple Me
by Ksheesa
Summary: Eryn, 20 ans, vie réellement en compagnie de plusieurs personnalités, ainsi qu'avec sa compagne Alice. Alors qu'elles quittent la Polymanga, elles reçoivent un étrange appel, et vont se rendre compte que Mathieu Sommet n'est pas si sain d'esprit que ça dans la vraie vie ! Ecrit par quelqu'un qui sait ce que c'est de vivre à plusieurs dans la même tête.
1. Chapitre 1 - Polymanga, nous voilà !

Les personnages de **Mathieu et ses personnalités** appartiennent à **Mathieu Sommet.**

Le personnage **d'Alex Tromso** appartient... ben à lui même, I guess :')

Les personnages **d'Eryn, Damon, Alexandra, Morgan, Claire, Michael et Alice** m'appartiennent (enfin celui d'Alice appartient à ma copine...).

Homophobes, passez votre chemin o/ (les grammar nazis aussi, d'ailleurs... j'ai un "léger" problème avec les accords, je garantis pas une correction clean à 100% )

Bon sinon, qu'est-ce qui m'a motiver à passer du côté de la fanfiction, moi qui suis si peu à l'aise avec les personnages des autres ?

Le fait que j'en ai ras le bol que les gens confondent schizophrénie et trouble dissociatif de la personnalité, déjà. Pis le fait que les gens parlent de personnalités multiples sans savoir ce que ça implique.

Pour ceux qui se posent la question, oui, on est plusieurs dans ma tête, oui le personnage d'Eryn et toutes ses personnalités sont inspirés de nous-même.

Toutes les interactions entre les alters décrites dans cette histoire sont aussi réalistes que possible, et les informations données sont réelles. Outre notre propre expérience, cela fait maintenant un an que j'échange avec d'autres personnes dans le même cas que nous sur un forum anglais.

Concernant l'histoire en elle-même, j'ai déjà rédigé six chapitres en entiers, mais je n'ai qu'une vague idée de la suite. Wait and see ~

Je compte bien la terminer, même si ça doit prendre plusieurs années. Etant à la Fac, je risque de mettre un peu plus de temps une fois la rentrée amorcée, ce pourquoi je n'annonce pas de sortie à des intervalles précis.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Polymanga, nous voilà !**

 **...**

Comment est-ce que cette histoire de fou a commencé ?

Par une rencontre dans une convention.

Eryn ne voulait pas y aller. Trop de monde, trop de bruits, elle avait fait la Toulouse Game Show une fois et l'expérience l'avait dégoûtée. Elle avait passé plus de temps à courir à la recherche de ses amis qu'à profiter de l'endroit.

Profiter de quoi, d'ailleurs ?

Le monde phénoménal l'avait mis sur les nerfs toute la journée. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne a pouvoir supporter longtemps une foule, elle le savait, mais ses amis avaient réussis à la convaincre.

Alors pourquoi remettait-elle ça ?

Bon, ok, la Polymanga avait l'air un peu plus raisonnable que le TGS. Un peu.

Et c'était sa petite amie qui lui avait proposée de venir. Elle ne pouvait rien refuser, ou presque, à Alice, sa compagne.

Mais bon, au final, ce qui avait achevé de la convaincre, c'était le fait que son vidéaste préféré se trouverait là-bas : Mathieu Sommet en personne.

Ce n'était pas un hasard si Mathieu était le seul vidéaste qu'elle suivait : sans parler du fait qu'elle trouvait son esprit critique intéressant, Eryn n'était pas exactement seule dans sa propre petite tête.

Et en cet instant, assise au premier rang et attendant que la conférence débute, elle en était plus que jamais consciente. Le stress généré par la foule qu'elle devinait dans son dos la faisait gentiment déréalisé, et son alter protecteur, Damon, venait combler le vide qui se créait entre elle et son environnement afin qu'elle ne paraisse pas trop à l'ouest.

 _\- Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici,_ grogna-t-il dans le secret de leurs pensées communes.

Eryn se contenta de hausser mentalement les épaules.

\- Dit à Damon de se détendre, intervint soudainement Alice, assise à côté de la jeune femme.

Eryn la regarda avec de grands yeux :

\- Comment tu… ?

\- Il n'y a que quand il est là que tu t'assois aussi raide, rigola l'autre fille.

Le protecteur prit une seconde le contrôle du corps pour tirer la langue à Alice, puis laissa la place à Eryn, que l'intervention des deux avait reconnectée un peu plus à la réalité.

Il était temps, d'ailleurs ! Mathieu Sommet venait d'apparaître, la conférence commençait.

Ce fut un moment plein de bonne humeur, et de bonnes questions. Une fois la conférence terminée, Eryn n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup presser Alice pour quitter l'endroit : elle aussi en avait assez de tout ce bruit et de toute cette foule.

Elles se dirigeaient vers la sortie quand quelque chose attira l'attention d'un des alters d'Eryn. La jeune femme s'immobilisa et tourna la tête dans la direction qui semblait intrigué l'une de ses personnalités, et eut un petit rire en apercevant un stand de bonbon.

Alice, intriguée par cet arrêt soudain, la rejoignit :

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouaip, sourit Eryn. Michael a vu les bonbons du coin de l'œil, c'est tout.

Michael, le plus jeune alter de son système de personnalités. Il n'avait que cinq ans, et était aussi fan de peluches que de bonbons. C'était le seul du système à vraiment avoir aimé cette journée : des stands de peluches partout, des bonbons partout, des tonnes de trucs colorés et des gens déguisés. Le rêve pour un petit comme lui.

\- Il en reste à l'appartement, répondit Alice. J'en ai caché deux paquets quand j'ai vu à quelle vitesse vous les mangiez.

\- C'pas notre faute si on est six et que tout le monde veut goûter ! rit Eryn.

\- Ouais, mais ça sera la vôtre si je suis en couple avec une baleine, riposta Alice.

Les deux filles reprirent leur progression vers la sortie.

\- On saura s'arrêter avant, répliqua Eryn.

\- Ça, c'est ce que _toi_ tu dis ! Attention !

Trop tard, Eryn était rentrée dans la personne juste devant elle. Ça lui était arrivé toute la journée, et rentrer dans des choses ou personne était une habitude chez cette maladroite professionnelle. Damon et elle avait une blague pour ça : _c'est pas moi qui rentre dans les coins de meubles, ce sont les coins de meubles qui se jettent sur moi._

\- Pardon, désolée ! s'excusa-t-elle tout en manquant de se casser la figure.

Puis elle croisa le regard de sa victime, et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. A l'intérieur, Damon se frappa le front avec le plat de la main, Michael se mit à bondir comme une puce et Alexandra, la seconde alter la plus vieille, s'écroula morte de rire.

Il faut dire qu'Eryn venait de percuter le vidéaste qu'elle était venu voir…

Un brouhaha momentané lui masqua la réponse de Mathieu, cependant elle comprit très bien le « super contente de tomber sur toi ! » d'Alice, qui avait ingénieusement barré la route du vidéaste.

Eryn connaissait très bien sa compagne. Au regard bleu et doré pétillant de celle-ci, assortit à son sourire en coin, elle sut d'avance ce qui allait se passer…

\- Ma copine et moi, on est super-fan de ton travail ! D'ailleurs, on voulait te demander quelque chose… tu n'aurais pas vraiment des alters ? Non parce que scénario _what the fuck_ mis à part, tu décris vachement bien le quotidien de ma copine.

La copine en question essaya de sourire, mais au même moment Alexandra décida d'entrer dans la danse et lui vola le contrôle du corps.

Totalement.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Canular téléphonique

**Canular téléphonique**

 **...**

Quand Eryn reprit conscience et le contrôle du corps, elle était assise dans la voiture d'Alice, sur l'autoroute, sa compagne conduisant à côté d'elle.

\- Oh putain… murmura-t-elle en se remémorant les circonstances de sa perte de conscience. On s'est ridiculisé à quel point ?... dit-elle un peu plus fort pour Alice.

Celle-ci sourit et répondit sans détourner le regard de la route :

\- Personne ne s'est humilié, à vrai dire Alexandra a bien géré. C'était drôle. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Damon se pointe parce qu'il trouvait qu'Alexandre et moi en disions trop par rapport à vous.

\- Et comment Mathieu a réagis ?

En d'autre terme, ses alters lui avaient-ils collé la honte devant son vidéaste préféré ?

\- Comme tous ceux qui ont assisté à un switch pour la première fois.

Elle se contenta de hausser un sourcil interrogateur. Pour cause, quand elle avait avoué à son ancienne meilleure amie qu'ils étaient six dans la même caboche, et qu'elle avait pu discuter avec Damon, elle avait traité Eryn de menteuse, de mythomane, et avait mis fin à cinq années d'amitié en l'espace d'une journée. Alice, elle, avait voulu rencontrer tout le monde aussitôt, et avait promis qu'elle réussirait à faire un câlin à tout le monde, même ceux qui ne voulaient pas. La réponse d'Alice ne l'éclairait donc pas vraiment…

\- Il a trouvé ça très intéressant et a demandé s'il pouvait t'envoyer un mail si jamais il avait des questions. Damon allait dire non, j'ai dit oui avant.

Et Eryn entendis très bien le grognement agacé de celui-ci quelque part dans le fond de son esprit.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que je suis partie ?

\- Moins de deux heures. T'en fais pas, tu n'as rien manqué que tu regretterais !

Eryn se cala dans son siège avec un soupire et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, laissant son regard se perdre dans le paysage qui défilait.

Elle projeta son esprit vers l'intérieur de son être, et chercha ses alters un par un. Une fois le contact établit avec tous, sauf Michael qui dormait, elle demanda :

\- _Tout le monde va bien ?_

 _\- On va bien,_ lui répondit Damon.

Sa réponse fut accompagnée par une vague d'assentiment de la part d'Alexandra et Claire, et un grognement affirmatif provenant de Morgan.

Voilà maintenant plus de deux ans qu'Eryn avait appris qu'elle partageait son corps avec cinq autres personnalités. Avant, elle n'avait que vaguement conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle, sans jamais avoir pu mettre un nom dessus. Et puis un jour, alors qu'elle s'essayait à la méditation pour la première fois, elle avait croisé la route de Damon. Elle avait appris à reconnaître sa présence, à partager ce qu'elle considérait alors toujours comme _son_ corps avec lui, puis il lui avait appris une nouvelle qui avait achevé de transformé sa vie : il n'était pas le seul, il y avait encore quatre autres alters comme lui, qu'il contenait pour ne pas qu'ils gênent Eryn.

Les mois suivants avaient été riches en changements et en découvertes.

Il y avait donc d'abord eu Damon, sergent-chef du système, comme aimait l'appeler Alexandra. Il avait vingt-quatre ans, et avait pour rôle de protéger tout leur petit groupe.

Etaient ensuite venu Michael, et Claire.

Claire avait entre quinze et seize ans, et était ultra-timide. C'était cependant la plus calme et posée du groupe, capable de rester ainsi même au beau milieu d'une dispute.

Alexandra avait fait son entrée peu avant Morgan. Elle avait vingt-trois ans, et avait pour spécialité les blagues plus ou moins graveleuses. Morgan, lui, avait dix-sept ans, et était celui qui posait le plus de problème au système.

En effet, il était capable de péter un plomb pour un rien et d'entrer dans de véritables crises de colère d'où il était difficile de le sortir.

En cette journée stressante, il s'était d'ailleurs enfermé dans un coin, hors d'atteinte, afin de ne pas risquer de disjoncter à cause des milliers de stimuli auxquels la foule l'aurait confronté.

A peu près rassurée, bercée par le ronronnement du moteur, Eryn finit par céder à la fatigue accumulée ces dernières heures et s'endormit.

Elle ne se réveilla qu'une fois passé de l'autre côté de la frontière et leur hôtel rejoint. Là, les deux filles laissèrent définitivement la journée oppressante derrière elles pour un repos bien mérité.

Du moins, elles essayèrent.

Parce que vers deux heures du matin, le portable d'Alice (qu'elle n'éteignait jamais) se mit à vibrer. Eryn, qui avait le sommeil le plus léger à cette heure-ci, se leva d'un bond, aussitôt en alerte. Elle alla chercher le portable laissé sur le bord de la petite armoire de la salle de bain et vit qu'un numéro sans nom appelait. Elle hésita. Personne ne les appellerait jamais à cette heure-ci, pas alors que tout le monde savait qu'elles étaient partis hors de la France. C'était sûrement un faux numéro.

\- _Eteint ce portable et retourne te coucher,_ grogna Damon avant de tenter de se rendormir.

Comme ils étaient très liés tous les deux, il était réveillé par le moindre mouvement de l'esprit de la jeune femme, et inversement. Entre-temps, le portable avait cessé de vibrer.

Eryn le reposa et prit alors conscience que si elle s'était réveillée avec l'esprit aussi clair, c'était que quelqu'un d'autre à l'intérieur ne dormait pas et avait maintenu le corps dans un sommeil peu profond. Elle chercha et fini par trouver Morgan, qui ruminait dans son coin.

\- _Ça va ?_

 _\- Mouais._

La jeune femme attendit sans rien dire.

 _\- Ok, ça ne va pas. J'en ai marre d'être mis à l'écart, même si je sais que c'est par précaution…_

Lui envoyant une vague d'affection, Eryn répondit dans un murmure :

\- Ca arrivera un jour. Tu t'améliores de plus en plus, tu finiras par y arriver.

 _\- J'ai l'impression d'être un poids mort pour vous…_

 _\- Ne dit pas de bêtise ! Ok, on fait attention à ce qu'il n'y ait rien qui puisse t'énerver et te faire péter un plomb, mais ça ne fait pas de toi un boulet ! Personne ne pourrait te juger ainsi alors que tu nous as aidés à survivre._

Morgan haussa les épaules, puis s'isola à nouveau. Eryn émit un soupire fatigué. Morgan avait été l'un des plus touchés par leur passé tumultueux, entre les griffes d'un père violent et manipulateur, mais sa combativité les avait tiré plusieurs fois de situations où tout semblait perdu. A présent que le danger était définitivement écarté de leur vie, cette combativité devenait malheureusement un handicap, et apprendre à la canaliser était un processus long et difficile.

Eryn allait retourner se coucher quand le portable se remit à vibrer. Elle songea une seconde à réveiller Alice, puis décida de ne rien en faire, ferma la porte de la salle de bain, et décrocha.

\- Allo ?

\- C'est Alice ? fit une voix masculine, hésitante.

\- Elle dort pour le moment, je suis sa copine. Qui êtes-vous ? Comment avez-vous eu son numéro ?

La voix au téléphone prit des accents paniqués, grimpant dans des aigües tremblants :

\- Je suis perdu, je sais pas où je suis, j'ai trouvé le numéro avec le nom dans ma poche… vous pouvez m'aider, s'il vous plait ?

La façon dont il prononça le « plait » avec un léger éraillement fit froncer les sourcils à Eryn. Si elle avait une mémoire des noms et des visages catastrophiques, sa mémoire des voix, elle, était excellente. Seulement ça lui paraissait tellement gros qu'elle hésita, et tenta de faire parler un peu plus l'inconnu :

\- Je peux essayer. Vous êtes où ?

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à cet instant, faisant sursauter Eryn. Alice lui lança un regard surprit et interrogatif, auquel elle répondit en levant une main pour lui faire signe de ne rien dire. Alice s'approcha et tendit l'oreille vers le téléphone pour écouter, au moment où la voix reprenait :

\- J-je ne sais pas… je suis dans une rue, il fait tout noir, les lampadaires ont grillés…

Alice et Eryn échangèrent un regard. Oui, elles connaissaient cet accent geignard, cette voix plaintive. Alice attrapa le portable et le mit en haut-parleur :

\- Franchement, Mathieu, t'as rien d'autre à faire que des canulars téléphonique en pleine nuit, à des pauvres fangirls qui tombent de sommeil ?

\- Que… quoi ?

\- Aller arrête, la voix du Geek est au moins aussi reconnaissable que celle du Hippie.

\- Je comprends pas… je croyais que vous pouviez m'aider ! fit la voix du Geek, montant dans les aigües à chaque mots, semblant se terminer sur un éclat en sanglot avant que le téléphone ne soit raccroché.

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard perplexe. Que quelqu'un qu'elles ne connaissaient pour ainsi dire quasiment pas les appellent en pleine nuit pour leur jouer un mauvais tour leur paraissait assez gros. Mais bon, comme dit, elles ne connaissaient pas Mathieu. Certaines photos prisent lors du HellFest suffirait à en convaincre plus d'un qu'il aurait été capable de se moquer d'elles de cette façon. Cependant…

\- Eteind-moi ça et retournons nous coucher, bâilla Alice, mettant un terme à ces réflexions.

\- C'est quand même bizarre…

\- C'est un mec, cherche pas.

Damon émit un grognement contrarié adoucit par son ton endormit, faisant sourire Eryn, puis elle éteignit l'appareil et rejoignit sa compagne qui ne l'avait pas attendu pour s'affaler entre les draps.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Et si c'était réel ?

**Et si c'était réel ?**

 **...**

Michael se fit remarqué dès le petit-déjeuner, trempant résolument une banane dans sa tasse de chocolat. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'Eryn détestait le mélange des deux, tandis que le cadet de la bande adorait ça.

Après ce fameux coup de fil, Eryn avait mis du temps à se rendormir, et n'avait donc pas été assez en forme pour empêcher Michael de venir partager le corps (et le petit-déjeuner) avec elle. Elle n'avait pas non plus le cœur à renvoyer le gamin à l'intérieur, et tentait donc de se convaincre que personne ne remarquait le balancement enfantin de ses jambes sous la table, ni sa façon de parler qui n'était absolument pas celle d'une adulte de vingt ans. Les gens de son âge ne faisaient pas de grands gestes et ne prenaient pas des intonations pareilles.

Ah, et ne discutaient pas de l'existence de licornes mangeuses de paillettes.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, ça n'existe pas, râlait le jeune garçon entre deux bouchées.

\- Je te dis que si ! insista Alice. Même que les paillettes poussent sur les arcs-en-ciel.

\- Les arcs-en-ciel, c'est de la lumière sur de l'eau, ça peut pas faire pousser des paillettes, répliqua le gamin en secouant gravement la tête.

Malheureusement pour Alice, le petit était passionné de physique-chimie, et n'allait pas se faire avoir si facilement. Eryn suivait la discussion, en retrait dans un coin de sa tête, hésitant entre l'amusement et l'exaspération, quand elle entendit un léger bourdonnement. Michael lança à sa place :

\- Ton téléphone sonne !

\- Oh ? merci !

Au froncement de sourcils de la jeune femme, Eryn et Michael comprirent que l'appelant était inhabituel. Michael laissa aussitôt la place à la personnalité plus âgée que lui, et ce fut Eryn qui demanda :

\- Qui c'est ?

\- Notre farceur d'hier soir, répondit sa compagne en décrochant. Allô ?

Eryn tendit l'oreille, mais assise de l'autre côté de la table, elle ne pouvait que saisir le grésillement de la voix qui répondait à Alice, sans pouvoir en comprendre les paroles.

\- Bon, j'aurai pu rire à un appel à deux heures du mat', mais faire le même coup le lendemain matin, c'est limite mec…

Intriguée, Eryn finit par se pencher par-dessus la table pour tenter d'entendre ce que l'autre disait.

\- Ecoute gamine, je sais pas ce que le petit t'as dit hier, mais on est vraiment dans la merde. Je sais que ta copine a des voix, elle aussi, j'étais dans le coin quand Mathieu vous a croisé. Ca m'arrache la gueule de dire ça, mais on a besoin de votre aide. On a perdu Mathieu, et je suis le seul qui sait qu'on est plusieurs dans notre tête.

Alice et Eryn échangèrent un regard où la suspicion se mêlait à la surprise.

Cette voix grave et grondante, et ce « gamine » ainsi placé, ça ne pouvait être que le Patron.

Qu'avait-il dit ? qu'il avait perdu Mathieu ?...

\- T'es sérieux là ? demanda finalement Alice, d'une voix qui ne prêtait pas à rire.

\- Faut croire que oui.

\- Comment vous avez pu perdre votre hôte … ? s'exclama Eryn.

Elle avait totalement oublié qu'Alice et elle se trouvaient dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel. Quelques personnes lui jetèrent un coup d'œil ennuyé et elle se dépêcha de détourner le regard en rougissant.

\- Si je savais, je serai pas dans cette merde, paumé dans un village à la con, mais plutôt tranquille avec ma pute préférée. Je prends pas le contrôle très souvent, j'ai autre chose à foutre que faire mumuse au téléphone. Surtout que le sujet de conversation est pas très bandant.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Alice, toujours suspicieuse.

\- Je viens de te l'dire, la chieuse : je suis le seul d'entre nous qui sait qu'on est plusieurs. Mathieu le sait pas, il croit qu'on est de simples personnages. Si j'appelle quelqu'un d'autre, on va se foutre de ma gueule.

\- Mais du coup, t'es où ?

\- Au coin d'une charmante rue sans panneau, comme toutes les foutues rues de ce bled paumé. La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'on a pas passé la frontière.

\- Donc attend, si je comprends bien…

\- On est dans le trou du cul de la Suisse, ouais. Et j'ai même pas de vaseline.

 _\- Vous n'allez quand même pas y aller ?_

 _\- Il faut croire que si…_

 _\- Eryn, si ça se trouve il se moque de vous !_

 _\- Je sais, Damon. Mais ça n'en avait pas l'air._

 _\- Pour moi, si, clairement._

 _\- Ah ?_

 _\- Primo, il fait une émission où son personnage principal est atteint de trouble dissociatif de la personnalité, sans se douter qu'il est réellement atteint de ce trouble ? t'y crois, toi ?_

 _\- On reparle des histoires que j'écrivais quand j'étais ado ?_

 _\- Justement, tu étais ado. Lui est un adulte._

 _\- Et secondo ?_

 _\- Secondo, ses personnalités se trouvent être exactement les mêmes que celles qu'il a soit disant inventé. Tu sais comme moi que c'est pas possible._

\- Ca va ?

La voix d'Alice tira Eryn de son débat interne avec Damon. Elle sentait très bien l'exaspération de ce dernier, qui se muait peu à peu en énervement, et même si elle comprenait son point de vue, elle ne le partageait pas.

\- Damon pense qu'on est stupide et qu'on va se faire avoir.

\- Comme d'habitude, quoi ! rigola Alice.

La jeune femme put voir un bref instant un éclat sérieusement agacé dans les yeux de sa compagne et comprit que la personnalité la plus forte du groupe n'était pas loin de la surface. Elle faillit pousser la moquerie plus loin, mais Eryn répliquait déjà :

\- Au pire, ça nous fera visiter la Suisse !

Le Patron leur avait donné une description assez sommaire de l'endroit où il se trouvait, essayant de repérer les bâtiments les plus importants du lieu, sans que ce soit vraiment probant. Avant qu'il ait pu trouver quelque chose d'intéressant, il avait switché avec une autre personnalité, vraisemblablement l'équivalent du Hippie vu le manque total de cohérence dans ses propos. Ne connaissant pas les jeunes femmes qu'il avait en ligne, le Hippie avait raccroché au bout de quelques secondes.

Après avoir tenté, en vain, de rappeler le portable en espérant que quelqu'un décroche, les deux filles étaient allées récupérer leurs affaires afin de faire demi-tour. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne savait vraiment quoi faire, mais aucune des deux n'avait songé à ne rien tenter.

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau juste au moment où les deux filles passèrent la frontière. Alice ayant toujours les mains sur le volant, ce fut Eryn qui décrocha :

\- Allô ?

\- Hem… Bonjour.

\- Qui est à l'appareil ? demanda la jeune femme, reconnaissant la voix de Mathieu sans reconnaître celle d'un alter en particulier.

\- Je vous retourne la question, j'ai vu que vous étiez le dernier numéro appelé sur mon portable, et comme je crois que je suis un peu perdu…

\- Je m'appelle Eryn, répondit-elle, ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'elle pouvait dire d'autre sans risquer de perturber son interlocuteur.

\- Et moi c'est Albert. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi je n'ai aucun souvenir de vous avoir appelé deux fois en une journée ? Ah, et j'imagine, vu que vous m'avez demandé qui je suis, que vous n'avez aucune idée de pourquoi je suis paumé en pleine campagne ? Vous savez, en général je ne me perds jamais, j'ai un très bon sens de l'orientation et je connais la géographie de l'Europe par cœur. J'ai eu mon Bac d'histoire et géographie avec la meilleure note depuis une décennie, même si mon point fort reste les sciences.

Si la voix n'avait aucun accent caractéristique, le débit de paroles et leur contenu achevèrent de convaincre Eryn qu'elle avait affaire au Prof. Elle se dépêcha de lui couper la parole :

\- Vous m'avez appelé justement parce que vous êtes perdu. Mon amie et moi, on est sur la route pour venir vous chercher. Seulement vous ne nous avez pas dit où vous vous trouvez exactement…

\- D'après l'architecture de l'église que j'aperçois et des reliefs alentours, je dirai que je suis en Suisse, au nord de Montreux. Il va me falloir quelques analyses plus poussées pour pouvoir être plus précis.

\- C'est déjà pas mal, le rassura Eryn.

Il y eut un léger silence au bout de la ligne. La jeune femme lança un « allô » qui resta sans réponse. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle se demanda si le Prof n'avait pas switché avec un autre alter. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de le savoir car le téléphone fut raccroché.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Un sympathique passager

**Un sympathique passager**

 **...**

Eryn était négligemment accoudée au rebord de la fenêtre de la voiture, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil au GPS du téléphone pour s'assurer qu'elles allaient dans la bonne direction, quand Alice demanda :

\- On va faire quoi si on ne le trouve pas ? Rien ne nous dit qu'il est resté devant l'église…

\- J'en ai aucune idée… tenter de le rappeler pour la vingtième fois ?

Eryn regarda à nouveau le GPS du portable avant de dire :

\- Tu prendras troisième sortie du rond-point.

\- Ok.

Elles avaient réussis à tracer un itinéraire passant par une majorité de petits villages proches du lieu où s'était tenue la convention. Cela faisait trois bonnes heures qu'elles roulaient, et il ne leur restait plus qu'un village à visiter. Elles avaient tenté de rappeler le vidéaste, mais à chaque fois on leur avait raccroché au nez sans même répondre.

Elles commençaient sérieusement à désespérer, et à s'inquiéter. Eryn savait mieux que personne l'état de désorientation dans lequel se trouvait un alter qui sortait brutalement, et qui ne savait pas qu'il était un alter : il se retrouvait dans un lieu inconnu, sans savoir comment il était arrivé là, sans savoir où il devait aller, parfois même sans savoir qui il était.

C'était arrivé à Morgan, déclenchant la pire crise de colère qu'il avait connu. Eryn et Damon l'avaient ramené à l'intérieur de justesse.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta quand Alice posa sa main sur son bras en s'exclamant :

\- Là ! On l'a trouvé !

Effectivement, le vidéaste (ou du moins son corps) était en train de marcher le long de la route, le dos légèrement voûté, l'air totalement perdu. Son expression suggérait qu'il s'agissait du Hippie.

Alice et Eryn échangèrent un regard tandis que la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains ralentissait pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'homme qui ne les avait pas remarqué.

\- Tu crois qu'il est _vraiment_ défoncé ? murmura Alice.

\- C'est possible qu'il se croie suffisamment défoncé pour avoir l'air de l'être, mais je suis pas spécialiste en alter camé, répondit Eryn sur le même ton, et il a pas l'air spécialement perché.

\- En tout cas, il arrive à bouger.

Eryn acquiesça puis baissa sa vitre pour pouvoir parler au Hippie.

\- Bonjour, lança-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait amical.

Sauf que l'homme n'eut pas du tout l'air rassuré. Ce fut plutôt même l'inverse : il eut l'air totalement terrorisé et s'écria quelque chose comme « je suis innocent ! c'est médical ! » avant de tout bonnement s'évanouir.

\- Merde ! s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes femmes de concert.

Alice arrêta la voiture et sortit en trombe, imitée par Eryn. Une fois assurée qu'il n'était pas blessé (merci à l'herbe sur le côté de la route), Alice le mit en position latérale de sécurité et lança un coup d'œil à Eryn :

\- On appelle les pompiers ?

\- Je crois… commença la jeune femme, hésitante.

 _\- Je suis d'accord avec ton idée,_ lui souffla alors Damon, et elle inspira avant de continuer :

\- Je crois qu'il est retourné à l'intérieur. Et sans personne pour reprendre le contrôle, le corps est tombé dans les vapes.

\- Ca ne t'es jamais arrivé, fit Alice en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, mais c'est parce qu'on communique bien entre nous, et que l'on a jamais laissé le corps sans personne dedans. Mais j'avais déjà lu ce phénomène sur un blog.

\- Il va se réveiller tout seul ?

\- C'est possible, mais dans ce cas on ne saura pas qui va revenir au contrôle… non, je pense que ça serait mieux de tenter d'appeler le Patron.

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard.

Appeler le Patron.

Elle avait réussis à dire ça très sérieusement.

\- Bon ben allons-y…

Quelques claques et « Patron, revient » plus tard, les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Si les deux filles eurent un moment de doute quant au succès de leur tentative, il fut vite dissipé lorsque le vidéaste se redressa brusquement en aboyant :

\- Allez foutre vos sales pattes ailleurs !

La surprise d'Eryn et le ton agressif de celui connu comme le plus grand pervers sexuel de tous les temps poussa Damon à sortir à son tour :

\- Mon grand, tu vas te calmer tout de suite !

Sa voix était beaucoup plus grave que celle d'Eryn, et largement plus impressionnante. Eryn avait déjà tenté d'imiter la voix de son protecteur, sans jamais réussir à reproduire ce ton qui ne prêtait pas à la rigolade.

Il y eut un échange de regards furieux le temps de deux battements de cœurs, puis, estimant qu'il avait gagné, Damon laissa à nouveau la place à Eryn.

 _\- « Mon grand » ?_ souligna celle-ci, _tu crois pas que tu abuses ?_

Le corps de la jeune femme faisait presque dix centimètres de plus que celui du vidéaste.

 _\- Si il avait été polit, je ne me serai pas foutu de sa gueule._

\- C'est vous que j'ai eu au téléphone ? grogna le Patron.

\- Oui, répondit Alice.

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose, mais le supposé criminel ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

\- Très bien. Maintenant vous me ramenez à l'endroit où se tient la convention.

\- Et s'il te plait ? répliqua Alice, croisant les bras.

\- Va te faire foutre, lui répondit très sérieusement le Patron en plantant ses yeux gris-bleus dans ceux bleus et dorés de la jeune femme.

\- Non merci. Tu viens Eryn ?

\- Ouaip, j'arrive !

En les voyant monter dans la voiture trois portes sans un regard pour lui, l'expression du Patron se teinta successivement de surprise puis de colère.

Ces salopes-là n'étaient pas aussi dociles que les fangirls qu'il croisait d'habitude. Il avait besoin de leur aide, et elles le savaient. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de rester seul si un autre prenait le contrôle. Ils risquaient de se perdre encore. Surtout qu'il n'y avait plus Mathieu pour servir de mémoire collective.

Alors même si ça lui arrachait la gueule, il tapa un coup sur le coffre au moment où les filles démarraient afin d'attirer leur attention, et lâcha :

\- S'il vous plait.

Si Eryn réussit tant bien que mal à ne pas sourire, Alice ne s'en priva pas. Eryn quitta le véhicule pour rabattre le siège et permettre au Patron de monter à l'arrière. Alors que sa compagne remontait, Alice jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, vit le Patron qui s'était calé à l'arrière, et dit :

\- Attache ta ceinture. Ca serait con de perdre du temps à cause des flics.

Si un regard avait pu tuer, la jeune femme se serait retrouvée étendue raide morte.

\- On est paumé dans le trou du'c du monde, y'aura aucun flics dans le coin.

Alice se contenta d'attendre. Avec une flopée de jurons particulièrement colorés qui tirèrent à Eryn un éclat de rire, le Patron finit par obtempérer.

 _\- Celui-là était pas mal,_ signala alors Alexandra, alors que le Patron maugréait à propre de l'ascendance cameline d'Alice.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'Eryn comprit que son alter était en train de prendre note des meilleurs jurons du criminel. C'en fut trop pour elle, qui partit dans un monstrueux fou-rire, énervant encore plus le Patron.

Une fois tout le monde beaucoup plus calme, la jeune femme osa enfin poser la question qui la taraudait depuis l'appel matinal de l'homme.

\- Vous avez vraiment perdu Mathieu ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, gamine.

\- Mais vous n'avez aucun moyen de le localiser, à l'intérieur ?

\- Retrouver un micro-pénis dans le vagin d'une géante serait plus simple.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? demanda Alice, à qui la comparaison avait tiré un sourire en coin.

Alexandra n'était pas la seule à prendre des notes.

\- J'en ai aucune foutue idée. J'étais pas là à ce moment. C'est quand j'ai sentis que le petit avait pris la place de Mathieu et paniquait que j'ai jeté un coup d'œil. Et là j'ai remarqué que Mathieu avait disparu. J'ai retourné tout le monde intérieur, sans succès.

\- Je vois…

Qu'est-ce qui avait pu pousser l'hôte du système à disparaître aussi soudainement ? Eryn avait beau se creuser les méninges, elle ne connaissait pas assez Mathieu pour pouvoir répondre à cette question.

\- L'une de vous deux à une suggestion ? grogna le Patron, parce que si il ne revient pas, comptez pas sur moi pour continuer ses petites conneries devant la caméra. Et avant que vous tentiez de me culpabiliser, je me contre-branle de décevoir les abonnés.

Eryn soupira :

\- Un alter ne disparaît jamais pour de bon. Il est toujours présent, même quand on n'a plus accès à lui. Il faut déjà trouver ce qui a pu pousser Mathieu à disparaître.

\- Peut-être qu'Alex le saura, lui, suggéra Alice.

\- Ouais, bonne idée, je vais aller le voir et lui raconter qu'on est vraiment plusieurs dans notre tête, ironisa le Patron. Il va me croire, et encore mieux, il saura ce qu'il se passe, et tout rentrera miraculeusement dans l'ordre. Putain mais tu te rends compte de c'que tu dis ?

\- Au moins, je propose quelque chose au lieu de gueuler sur les autres, répliqua Alice sans se démonter.

C'était décidé : le Patron n'aimait pas du tout cette fille.

Une fois garé sur le parking proche du lieu de rassemblement, le trio descendit de la voiture. Le Patron ne laissa à personne le temps d'ouvrir la bouche :

\- A plus, lâcha-t-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

\- Attend ! s'exclama Alice, tu vas réussir à retrouver Alex là-bas ? si ça se trouve, il t'attend toujours à l'hôtel…

\- Je suis capable de me démerder seul maintenant, alors fous-moi la paix gamine, grogna l'homme.

\- Comme tu veux.

\- C'est ça. Aller, bye !

\- Et merci, non ?

Sans même se retourner, le Patron lui fit un doigt d'honneur pour toute réponse.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Une histoire de dingue

**Une histoire de dingue**

 **...**

Le Patron mit une bonne heure avant de retrouver Alex. Il avait échangé quelques rapides sms avec l'autre tête pensante de SLG afin de se localiser mutuellement, mais avec le monde qu'il y avait, il était facile de se croiser sans se voir.

La mine renfrognée de son ami dissuada Alex de lui demander en public ce qui lui était arrivé pour qu'il manque le second rassemblement de la convention, mais le Patron savait que ce répit serait de courte durée.  
Et il ne se trompait pas : à peine rentré à l'hôtel, Alex jeta négligemment une casquette offerte par un abonné sur le lit et se laissa tomber à côté en demandant l'air de rien :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé hier soir ?

\- Rien, répliqua le Patron, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait d'adoucir sa voix et retenant un « gamin » de justesse.

\- Tu as raté presque toute la seconde journée de convention… j'ai dû assurer le rassemblement question/réponse seul. Il y a forcément une raison.

Le jeune homme étendu sur le lit évitait habilement le regard de son ami, sans pour autant le lâcher des yeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Mathieu agissait bizarrement, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le mettait dans la mouise devant presque trois ou quatre cents personnes. Il comptait bien avoir une réponse.

De son côté, le Patron commençait à s'énerver. Aucune excuse qu'il pouvait trouver ne sonnait juste, et il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas dévoiler la vérité à l'ami de son hôte. Ça ne servirait qu'à le couvrir de ridicule, et il avait déjà dû faire beaucoup trop de concessions à son goût avec les deux filles rencontrées la veille. Il n'avait pas envie de s'humilier encore plus. Il finit par réussir à desserrer les dents juste assez pour cracher l'excuse qui lui semblait la plus plausible :

\- J'ai dû être somnambule, quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, je n'avais aucune idée d'où j'étais.

Sans un mot de plus, il contourna le second lit et fit mine de chercher quelque chose dans son portable, tournant résolument le dos au scénariste de SLG. Ce dernier fixa encore une seconde le dos de son ami, puis finit par détourner ses yeux bleus.

La fin de soirée fut plus détendue. Occupés à boire des bières devant un mauvais film, les deux hommes étaient beaucoup plus calmes, du moins en apparence.

Ne se préoccupant pas de l'étron coloré qui occupait l'écran, le Patron fouillait dans son esprit afin d'essayer de retrouver son hôte. Il avait déjà parcouru leur monde intérieur une première fois, mais ce genre d'endroit regorgeait de caches et de recoins. D'ailleurs, dans le cas du système de personnalités de Mathieu, c'était littéral : leur monde intérieur était une vaste et immense maison.

Le monde intérieur d'un système est une projection imaginaire de ce qui se passe dans l'esprit. En général formé d'une super-structure (ici la maison) divisée en structures plus petites (les différentes pièces), où les alters peuvent déambuler. Les règles qui régissent cet endroit sont propres à chaque système.

Alors qu'il se déliait en partie du corps pour accéder au monde intérieur, le Patron sentit que quelque chose avait changé depuis la dernière fois où il était venu. Le salon, la pièce centrale de leur monde intérieur, avait vu sa luminosité baissée. En tournant sur lui-même, le criminel put constater que quelqu'un avait pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de changer les murs de la pièce en noir. Ce ne pouvait être le Geek ou le Prof, encore moins le Hippie, qui était trop défoncé pour quitter sa chambre.

Touchant le mur du bout des doigts, le Patron fronça les sourcils. Il commençait à entrevoir une explication à ce bordel qui avait commencé la nuit dernière.

Repeindre un mur, déplacer un meuble, faire disparaître une plante, tout ça était facile dans sa partie individuelle du monde intérieur : il suffisait de le vouloir. Mais pour faire ça dans une partie commune comme le salon, il fallait soit être puissant, soit s'y prendre à plusieurs.

Il n'y avait personne d'assez puissant pour ça, à sa connaissance. Il avait donc affaire à un alter remonté de la cave.

La cave… Tous les systèmes avaient un équivalent de cette cave, même si tous n'en avaient pas conscience. C'était le puits sans fond du monde intérieur, l'endroit où sombrent les peurs, les angoisses, les mauvais souvenirs, sous forme de monstres, mais aussi les alters qui sont trop faibles et ne peuvent supporter d'être trop proches du monde extérieur. Et de temps en temps, une de ces choses oubliées remonte et fout le bazar.

Quand c'est une peur, il suffit que l'alter qui est à l'origine de sa création l'affronte pour la faire disparaître, ou trouve assez de force pour l'enfermer à nouveau.

Quand c'est un alter oublié… ce n'était jamais arrivé chez les Sommet. Le Patron n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire, surtout avec un alter aussi puissant.

Une étincelle de colère fit briller les yeux bleus de l'homme. Quel que soit cet alter, il devait le retrouver et le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il menaçait la sécurité de tout le monde.

Avant de partir à la recherche de l'inconnu, le Patron prit le temps de visiter les chambres des autres personnalités. Comme d'habitude à cette heure, le Geek dormait. Ici, il avait l'apparence d'un enfant d'une dizaine d'années. Il garderait certainement cette apparence, et cet âge mental, tout au long de leur vie. Le Hippie était allongé sur son tapis, les yeux grands ouverts, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Le Prof, qui se faisait appeler Albert, n'était pas dans sa chambre.

Le Patron ne perçut sa présence nulle part, et soupira : il avait dû retomber dans la cave après être sorti ce matin, ne supportant pas le néant qu'avait dû être ses souvenirs.

Car chez le système du créateur de SLG, toutes les personnalités n'étaient pas logées à la même enseigne concernant la mémoire. Certains se souvenaient de ce qui se passait dans le monde intérieur, d'autres non. Toutes avaient des souvenirs qui leur étaient propres, mais certaines pouvaient partager des souvenirs communs, voir avoir accès aux souvenirs les unes des autres. Le Patron faisait partie de cette catégorie : il avait accès aux souvenirs de toutes les personnalités qu'il connaissait. Ce qui confirmait le fait que ce qui arrivait était provoqué par un alter inconnu : il avait trop de trous de mémoire pour que ce soit l'une des personnalités connues.

Il se rendit enfin à la cave et vérifia que la porte était bien fermée à clef. Histoire de calmer sa paranoïa, il rajouta un verrou sur la porte. Il y en avait déjà quatre, mais un cinquième ne ferait pas de mal, si des choses oubliées prenaient de plus en plus de force.

Il soupira et dans un mouvement de pivot parfait, mit un coup de poing dans le mur derrière lui. Avec satisfaction, il vit le plâtre se fissurer et quelques morceaux tomber.

Il allait attraper l'enfant de salaud qui mettait son univers à sac, et le lui faire payer.

Le Patron réintégra le corps juste à temps pour la fin du film. Sans dire un mot, il fila sous la douche, puis alla se coucher. Il comptait explorer la cave, et pour cela, le calme de la nuit serait indispensable.

Si il fut surprit que son ami se couche aussi tôt, Alex ne montra rien et s'installa dans son lit, cahier sur les genoux, stylo à la main, écrivant à la seule lueur de sa lampe de chevet. Assuré que le jeune homme ne viendrait pas l'embêter, le Patron plongea totalement dans le monde intérieur, coupant tous ses liens avec le corps.

Il se matérialisa directement devant la porte de la cave. Avec des gestes assurés, il déverrouilla la porte, vérifiant l'état de chacun des verrous installés, et son regard bleu plongea dans la semi-obscurité grisâtre qui régnait sur l'endroit. La porte donnait sur un long couloir au bout duquel se trouvait un escalier, qui s'enfonçait dans des profondeurs obscures. Si il avait été d'humeur, il aurait certainement pu trouver une blague sur cette ouverture béante et sombre, mais tout ce qui l'importait en cet instant était de mettre la main sur l'abruti d'enfant de putain qui saccageait son quotidien, et qui était sans nul doute responsable de la disparition de son hôte.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, et la verrouilla à nouveau d'une seule pensée. Ces verrous lui appartenaient tous, ils répondaient au doigt et à l'œil au moindre de ses désirs. Un autre que lui aurait dû mal à s'en faire obéir. Il vérifia que rien ne laissait deviner leur présence depuis l'intérieur de la cave, au cas où son imagination aurait souhaité être un peu trop fidèle à la réalité, puis s'enfonça dans le noir.

Un courant d'air sortit du néant l'effleura alors qu'il descendait l'escalier, et il eut l'impression que l'obscurité venait lui lécher la main comme un chien obéissant. Un sourire tordu apparu sur le visage du criminel : oui, il avait fait de cette partie du monde intérieur son univers. L'esprit originel, dont tous les alters étaient issus, avait un jour trouvé refuge dans ce coin obscur, et s'y était divisé pour la première fois. Si Mathieu n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, le Patron se souvenait bien de la première chose qu'il avait vu quand il avait ouvert les yeux : la nuit qui l'entourait, comme un animal hideux et menaçant, qu'il avait regardé en face sans ciller. Le noir ne l'effrayait pas, c'était son élément. Les choses inconnues qui y rampaient étaient petit à petit devenues ses choses à lui. Et l'énorme monstre qui rôdait de temps à autre dans la nuit avait, avec le temps, fini par craindre cet homme qui n'avait pas peur de lui.

Il était devenu, bien malgré lui, le protecteur de son système.

Arrivé en bas de l'escalier, il ignora les premières portes, et les grognements, grondements, reniflements qui en sortaient. Tout un tas de monstres, de souvenirs, de peurs étaient entreposés là. Une petite plaque d'un gris sale se trouvait sur chaque porte, avec un nom ou un symbole pour désigner l'alter à qui cette chose était liée. Comme pour les verrous de la porte principale, chacune des serrures placées ici étaient à lui. C'est lui qui avait patiemment traqué chacune des bestioles qui effrayaient le reste du système, et les avait enfermés dans un coin. Il n'ignorait pas que, un jour ou l'autre, une de ces créatures finirait par s'échapper, et qu'il faudrait affronter ce qu'elle représentait, mais pour le moment, il préférait ne pas y penser et renforcer ses verrous. Il n'avait pas besoin de devoir faire face à ces monstres alors que le système n'était pas complet.

Il mit un point d'honneur à ne pas réagir en passant devant la dernière porte pourvue d'une plaque, et ce même lorsque le monstre qui y était enfermé poussa un rugissement à faire trembler les murs. Sur la plaque, c'était le nom du Patron qui était inscrit. Il passa devant sans s'émouvoir et ouvrit une porte sans plaque, qui donnait sur un nouvel escalier plongeant dans le noir. Le Patron descendit rapidement les marches, et se retrouva dans ce qui ressemblait aux catacombes plongées dans le noir. Il ne pouvait pas se perdre dans cet endroit, mais sa recherche risquait de prendre énormément de temps, surtout qu'il ne savait pas précisément ce qu'il cherchait. Ou plutôt qui il cherchait.

Il avait déjà tenté de localiser Mathieu ici, sans succès. Pour retrouver l'alter inconnu, il allait devoir chercher à l'ancienne, explorant l'endroit.

Il hésita à allumer son briquet pour avoir de la lumière. Il ne risquait pas de se cogner contre les murs, mais la lumière pourrait lui éviter de mauvaises rencontres… et peut-être faire fuir celui qu'il recherchait. Avec un petit grognement, il laissa le briquet dans la poche de sa veste et se mit en marche.

Il entendit bien vite les voix des résidus qui traînaient dans ce lieu : des murmures, des conversations, des bruits de pas. Ici, c'était la partie supérieure de la cave, l'endroit où l'on trouvait les êtres les plus doués de conscience et les peurs les plus inoffensives. Certaines d'entre elles étaient carrément ectoplasmiques tant elles étaient peu exceptionnelles. Le Prof devait se trouver quelque part dans une des chambres de l'endroit, endormi pour oublier ce qui lui était arrivé.

Plus il s'enfonçait dans les catacombes, moins les résidus semblaient amicaux. Les murmures s'étaient changés en grognements, les conversations en échanges de cris, les bruits de pas en grattements frénétiques. Le Patron caressa distraitement l'angle de pierre qui marquait un virage, en proie à quelques bribes de souvenirs. Combien de fois avait-il fini ici, alors que son hôte paniquait et rejetait inconsciemment toute présence étrangère dans son esprit ? il avait cessé de compter. Il était né ici et sa vraie place était là, le monde intérieur le savait et il s'y retrouvait encore régulièrement.

Il était peut-être le protecteur du système, mais il était aussi dangereux que les êtres qui rôdaient à cette profondeur.

Alex fut réveillé vers trois heures du matin par des marmonnements. A moitié endormi, il se retourna pour regarder son ami. Effectivement, Mathieu était assis, retournant son portable entre ses mains de façon machinale, et fixait le mur en face de lui tout en parlant à voix basse.

Voyant que le vidéaste n'avait pas remarqué son mouvement, Alex tendit l'oreille pour essayer de comprendre ce que son ami baragouinait. Il ne capta que les mots « enfoiré… il a tout refermé… à son tour… » et se dit que Mathieu ne lui avait peut-être pas raconté d'histoire tout à l'heure : il était vraiment somnambule.

\- Mathieu, souffla-t-il pour ne pas effrayer son ami, il est trois heures dix du mat'. Tu devrais retourner te coucher.

Le regard du vidéaste se tourna vers lui avec une vivacité qui fit se figer Alex. Non, Mathieu ne dormait pas, et n'était pas non plus somnambule. Il avait l'air beaucoup trop alerte pour ça.

\- J'ai pas le temps pour ça, il va essayer de ressortir !

\- Pardon ?

Alex allait insister quand son ami secoua d'un seul coup la tête et jura plusieurs fois.

\- Hum, Mathieu ?...

Le Patron fixa Alex une bonne seconde. Au vu du regard inquiet et perplexe de l'homme, il avait été témoin de quelque chose que le Patron ne pouvait expliquer, ne s'en souvenant tout bonnement pas.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que quelqu'un avait profité du fait qu'il laisse le corps sans surveillance pour en prendre le contrôle. Un quelqu'un puissant, qu'il avait eu du mal à faire dégager. Le même quelqu'un qui avait repeint le salon. Le même quelqu'un qu'il avait passé plusieurs heures à traquer dans les catacombes, sans succès.

Il rejeta la couverture sur le côté, se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre d'où on apercevait le lac. La « mare » comme aimait l'appeler son hôte. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis dit d'une voix tendue par la colère d'avoir vu sa proie lui échapper :

\- Alex, je vais te raconter une histoire de dingue.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Disparition

**Disparition**

 **...**

Alice ouvrit la porte et jeta avec adresse les clefs dans le petit panier qui se trouvait sur le meuble à chaussure. Elle s'avança dans l'entrée afin qu'Eryn puisse passer, et les deux jeunes femmes déposèrent leurs sacs avec un soupir de soulagement : elles étaient enfin de retour chez elles ! Elles avaient quitté la Suisse depuis une semaine, mais avait voulu explorer un peu les environs avant de rejoindre leur maison.

Morrison, le chat croisé Main-coon d'Eryn, les accueillit en roucoulant. Le félin bleu n'était pas très grand au vu de son ascendance, mais possédait une voix grave qui attirait l'attention. Son nom avait été choisis au hasard, en lançant le MP3 de la jeune femme : il portait le nom du premier chanteur sorti. Juste derrière lui, beaucoup moins bruyante mais tout aussi enthousiaste, Sweety, la chienne croisée berger belge noire d'Alice, vint leur faire la fête. Elle avait été adoptée un an auparavant, s'était très vite faite à la vie avec les deux femmes, et l'arrivée d'un chaton de trois mois ne l'avait pas perturbée pour un sous. Elle protégeait tous ceux qui vivaient sous le même toit qu'elle.

Si la foule des conventions n'avait pas été aussi dense, et si elles avaient eu le droit d'emmener leurs animaux, Alice et Eryn l'auraient fait sans hésiter. Morrison avait été habitué à marcher en laisse avec Sweety, mais le chien comme le chat ne supportaient pas les trop grosses foules. Ils étaient donc restés ici, et des amis aux deux femmes étaient passés tous les jours pour s'occuper d'eux.

\- Mor, tu vas me faire tomber, pesta Eryn alors que le félin slalomait entre ses jambes. Le jour où je t'ai appris à faire ça, j'aurais mieux fait de casser mon clicker.

Les animaux calmés et leurs affaires sommairement rangées, Alice et Eryn s'affalèrent dans le canapé. Machinalement, Alice alluma la petite télé en face d'elle, et se mit à zapper.

Eryn et elle étaient en train de se débattre avec le chat, qui voulait absolument se coucher entre elles, quand les mots du présentateur du journal attirèrent leur attention :

\- Et le monde d'internet est en émois depuis quelques jours, en effet, un youtubeur connu sous le nom de Mathieu Sommet a été officiellement porté disparu. D'après la déposition faite par son colocataire à la police, il se conduisait déjà étrangement depuis un petit moment…

Alice et Eryn échangèrent un même regard surprit. Tandis que la première se redressait, la seconde allait chercher son ordinateur. Une fois l'engin allumé, elle se rendit directement sur le twitter d'Alex, et le premier tweet qui s'afficha confirma ce que le présentateur télé avait pu dire.

\- Et merde… souffla-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Alice, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, à ton avis ? on essaie de le contacter ?

\- Alex ou Mathieu ?

\- Les deux…

\- Si Mathieu répondait à son portable, je pense que cette histoire ne serait pas allée si loin…

\- Si c'est le Patron aux commandes, il répondra peut-être.

\- On peut toujours essayer, déclara Alice en se levant à son tour pour aller récupérer son téléphone.

Mais le portable sonna désespérément dans le vide.

Elles hésitèrent un petit moment à envoyer un mail à Alex, et encore plus sur la forme que devait prendre ledit mail. Ce n'était pas tous jours qu'on annonçait à un parfait inconnu que son ami avait plusieurs personnalités, qu'on était les seuls à le savoir, et que c'était sûrement la cause de sa disparition.

Une fois le mail envoyé, Alice réessaya de contacter Mathieu, ou plutôt la personnalité aux commandes à cet instant, en vain.

Le Patron rouvrit les yeux pour se découvrir plongé dans l'obscurité. Il ne mit qu'une seconde à reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait.

\- Le sale fils de pute…

Il était de retour dans les catacombes, à un niveau très profond si il en croyait la sensation d'enfermement qu'il ressentait. Il ne parvenait pas à localiser la sortie, ni la présence de quoi que ce soit.

Comment était-il arrivé là ? En pourchassant celui qui foutait la merde. Et alors qu'il l'avait presque attrapé, l'autre alter avait fait quelque chose que le Patron n'aurait jamais cru capable : il l'avait submergé, écrasé, renvoyé dans le monde intérieur.

L'inconnu était vraiment puissant pour avoir envoyé le Patron aussi profondément. Le criminel jeta rapidement un coup d'œil autour de lui : il était seul, dans une obscurité tellement épaisse qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait se heurter à un mur au moindre mouvement.

Il faillit se faire avoir. Il faillit se dire que tout était fini et qu'il avait trouvé plus fort que lui. Mais dans la même seconde, il se rappela qu'il était le Patron. Les catacombes étaient _son_ monde, il régnait ici.

D'un simple mouvement de poignet, il alluma une flamme dans sa paume gauche et la leva à hauteur de visage. Il observa la pièce où il se trouvait avec un sourire tordu.

Il allait faire bouffer le béton à celui qui s'était cru plus malin que lui. Il allait lui coller une telle raclée qu'il découvrirait un nouveau niveau dans les profondeurs de leur monde intérieur, et y resterait jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, plongé dans le coma.

Il se concentra et fini par réussir à localiser l'escalier qui mènerait au niveau supérieur. Il allait s'engager dans le couloir en face de lui quand il sentit vibrer une présence bien connue, qui effaça son sourire tordu de son visage pour allumer une lueur d'espoir dans son regard bleu. Une lueur qui se ternit légèrement quand il localisa la présence.

\- Fait chier…

Mathieu se situait trois niveaux en-dessous de lui. Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas réussis à le percevoir avant, le vidéaste était tombé tellement bas dans les catacombes que même le Patron n'avait jamais exploré ces étages, jugés trop inintéressants.

\- Hé bien gamin, il est temps de remédier à ça… murmura-t-il.

Dans le silence de l'endroit, sa voix rebondit contre les murs. Son ton rugueux, conjugué à la lueur tremblante des flammes qui brillaient toujours dans sa main, donnait à l'endroit un air encore plus inquiétant.

Il glissa sa main droite dans la poche intérieur de sa veste et en tira une cigarette qu'il alluma avec la flamme de son autre main avant de la glisser entre ses lèvres. Ceci fait, il se mit en marche.

Mathieu essayait de dormir, adossé à un angle d'une salle qu'il avait trouvé au hasard. Dans ce lieu obscur, il avait totalement perdu la notion du temps. Il avait l'impression qu'il tournait ici depuis des semaines. Il ne savait ni où il était, ni comment il était arrivé là. Cet endroit le terrifiait. Les seules catacombes qu'il avait visité, c'était avec son ami Kriss de Minute Papillon, pour un de leur épisode en commun, mais l'endroit où il était actuellement n'avait rien à voir avec les petit tunnels bien éclairés qu'il avait visité.

Ici, il avait vu des trucs de dingues : des canidés ressemblant à des loups tout droit sortis de cauchemars d'enfants, des espèces de méduses dotées d'un bec de calmar, des chimères, des êtres ectoplasmiques fait de brume noire… tous dégageaient leur propre lumière, il avait donc appris à se méfier des éclairages sortis de nulle part.

Aussi, quand il vit une lueur semblable à celle d'une flamme trembler sur le mur menant à la salle où il s'était réfugié, il se releva d'un bond, prêt à fuir. Et il faillit le faire quand il découvrit le Patron, qui, avec son costume noir et levant une flamme qu'il tenait à main nue, ressemblait plus que jamais à un sosie de Lucifer.

\- Salut gamin. Ça faisait longtemps.

\- Ok, maintenant je suis sûr que je rêve.

\- Hé non mec. Bienvenue dans les tréfonds de notre esprit, là où se personnifient toutes nos peurs.

Voyant l'air perplexe et perdu de son hôte, le Patron décida de remettre les explications à plus tard et lança :

\- T'en fais pas gamin, je suis là pour te ramener à la maison.

\- T'es réel ?

\- Ecoute, on peut perdre du temps à blablater maintenant, ou on peut se barrer et je t'explique après, quand on risque plus de se faire bouffer.

\- Je te suis.

Alors qu'il joignait le geste à la parole, se rapprochant du Patron, le vidéaste constata que son autre personnalité ne lui ressemblait pas tant que ça : le Patron était un petit peu plus petit que lui et ses yeux étaient plus clairs. Les traits de leur visage se ressemblaient sans être tout à fait les mêmes.

De son côté, le Patron faisait de son mieux pour garder un visage impassible, mais les murmures qui fredonnaient à son oreille lui donnaient du mal. L'inconnu qui l'avait envoyé ici avait manifestement trouvé drôle de relâcher tous les monstres que le Patron avait enfermés au fil des années, et le criminel venait de se faire rattraper par le sien.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à Mathieu, ils ne risquaient pas de se faire tuer par leurs démons. S'y confronter était juste une expérience immensément désagréable et ils risquaient, dans le pire des cas, de disparaître pour réapparaître dans un niveau encore plus profond des catacombes. Dans le cas du Patron, ce n'était pas un être physique, mais une voix, parfois murmure, parfois cris, qui lui soufflait constamment des paroles qu'il aurait préféré ne pas entendre. Si il se concentrait vraiment, il pouvait lui donner un corps physique, un corps qui pouvait être emprisonné, mais à ce niveau des catacombes et avec Mathieu à côté, se concentrer pour pouvoir mettre la main sur cette voix était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre.

 _\- Aucun d'eux ne t'apprécie. Tu fais tout pour les garder en sécurité, mais ils savent tous que c'est égoïste. Tu le fais avant tout pour ta tranquillité d'esprit. S'ils apprenaient qui tu es vraiment, ils t'enfermeraient dans les catacombes pour toujours. Dans le fond, tu ne leur sers à rien, tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses. Tu es un fou, un sadique, un malade. Comment peux-tu également être un protecteur ? Tu joues à être ce que tu n'es pas. Tu ne sers à rien. A rien du tout._

Ignorant ce souffle à son oreille du mieux qu'il pouvait, le Patron se concentrait sur le chemin, sur la présence des autres choses qui rôdaient aux alentours et veillait à ne pas perdre Mathieu. Ils devaient rejoindre la sortie au plus vite. La voix qui murmurait à l'oreille du criminel se faisait de plus en plus forte de minute en minute. Bientôt, elle lui hurlerait après, et il risquait de ne plus être capable de rester concentré sur son but.

\- Et si tu m'expliquais ce qui s'est passé pendant qu'on marche ? demanda alors Mathieu.

Il aurait préféré attendre d'avoir quitté les niveaux les plus profonds des catacombes pour ça, mais il avait besoin d'une distraction. Aussi, après une seconde d'hésitation, il se lança :

\- Tu sais gamin, ce que tu racontes devant ta caméra est pas si inventé que ça. On est vraiment plusieurs dans ta tête. L'une des autres personnalités a pété un plomb et t'as enfermé ici, dans le bas-fond de notre monde intérieur.

\- Mec, t'es en train de me dire que tout ça, c'est dans ma tête ?

\- Oui et non, gamin. Tout ça, c'est une métaphore pour illustrer ce qui se passe dans la tête, et ça influence qui fait quoi dans le corps.

\- Je crois que je vois.

\- Et dans ces bas-fond, y'a toutes nos peurs, nos craintes, c'est pour ça que je préfère qu'on se barre d'ici au plus vite.

\- Et le Geek, le Hippie… ?

\- Ouais, eux deux aussi existent. Le Prof aussi.

\- C'est l'un d'eux qui nous a jeté ici ?

\- Non. Le Prof vit ici, le monde extérieur est trop stressant pour lui. Le Geek et le Hippie sont pas assez forts pour passer par-dessus moi, donc je les empêche de foutre la merde. Enfin ça, c'était avant que l'autre con débarque.

\- Et c'est qui, lui ?

Le Patron serra les dents, puis décida de cracher le morceau :

\- La personnalité originale.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu sais gamin, avant d'être tout un petit tas de joyeux lurons morcelés, on était tous une seule personnalité normale. Puis une merde est arrivée, et pouf ! Il y a eu moi, et le reste de la personnalité d'origine. Tout allait plus ou moins bien jusqu'à ce qu'une autre merde nous tombe dessus, et que toi et les autres apparaissiez. La personnalité d'origine s'est révélée être un vrai fragile, alors je l'ai jeté ici, et je t'ai mis à sa place. Comme toi, le Geek et le Hippie étaient inactifs à cette période, aucun de vous ne savait qu'on est plusieurs dans cette tête, et t'as pris la place de l'autre sans problème. J'étais là pour te rappeler les trucs que tu savais pas, puis une fois que t'as pu te démerder seul, je suis retourné dans le monde intérieur pour me la couler douce.

Le silence succéda à la tirade du Patron. Celui-ci refusa de s'arrêter ou de se retourner. A son oreille, la voix se fit un peu plus forte :

 _\- Ils te détestent tous. Tu vas crever ici, dans ce monde où t'es né et où tu aurais dû rester. T'as pourrit leur vie. Si tu voulais vraiment les protéger, tu ferais comme le Prof, et t'irais dormir pour le reste de votre vie._

 _Ta gueule,_ songea le Patron, tandis qu'un tic agitait sa lèvre supérieure.

\- Tu dis donc que je ne suis pas le vrai Mathieu ?

\- Pitié gamin, aucun de nous n'est le vrai Mathieu. On est nous-même, point barre. La vie de dehors appartient à celui qui est le plus à même de la vivre. Et c'était pas l'autre abruti.

\- Désolé si je saute pas de joie après toutes ces révélations mec, ironisa le vidéaste. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on apprend qu'on est qu'une personnalité et qu'on a une vie juste parce que quelqu'un d'autre l'a décidé.

 _\- Tu vois, il te déteste. Ils te détestent tous de toute façon. Tu n'es bon qu'à passer tes journées à baiser, boire, faire des conneries. T'as pas les épaules ou le cerveau pour les protéger. Tu sers à riiiieeeen !_

\- C'est comme ça, on peut rien y faire, répliqua le Patron. Alors accepte-le gamin, qu'on puisse passer à autre chose.

\- T'aurais pu m'en parler, pendant toutes ces années.

 _\- Tu fais que des conneries. Ils vont tous te haïr. Des conneries, des conneries, des conneries. La seule chose que tu ferais de bien, ça serait de crever._

\- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire ! explosa le Patron, sa voix grave résonnant dans le couloir.

Sous l'effet de sa colère, la flamme dans sa main fut soufflée et Mathieu et lui se retrouvèrent plongés dans le noir. Seule source de lumière, l'extrémité de la cigarette du criminel, qu'il tenait entre l'index et le majeur de sa main droite tandis qu'il s'exclamait :

\- Tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir, de m'occuper de tout ça ? tu crois j'en avais envie ? Non. Ça m'a fait grave chier, gamin. Mais fallait que quelqu'un agisse, ou on allait tous y passer. T'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai fait, alors j't'permets pas d'me juger sur un résumé de trente secondes. Capiche ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il ralluma la flamme, replaça sa cigarette entre ses lèvres et se remit en marche. Le silence était désormais complet. Plus aucune voix ne venait murmurer à l'oreille du Patron, et Mathieu restait muet.

\- Je suis pas là pour être gentil, gamin, déclara le criminel alors qu'ils atteignaient enfin l'escalier, je suis là pour faire ce qu'il faut, et m'amuser un peu au passage.

La phrase du Patron n'attendait aucune réponse, aussi Mathieu ne dit rien. Ils progressèrent en silence, remontant encore deux étages. Ils venaient de trouver encore un escalier quand le Patron se figea. Mathieu allait demander ce qui se passait, mais le criminel ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

\- Attend.

Il éteignit sa cigarette contre le mur, laissa tomber le mégot au sol, cherchant à retrouver la sensation qui l'avait parcouru pendant une seconde. Quand il remit enfin la main dessus, il poussa un juron plutôt coloré et expliqua :

\- Le salaud a envoyé le Geek ici. Faut qu'on le retrouve avant qu'une de ces bestioles qui rôdent lui fasse la peau.

Alors qu'ils faisaient demi-tour, Mathieu posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis que le Patron lui avait appris qu'ils étaient dans leur tête :

\- Mec, on peut vraiment mourir ici ?

\- Cet endroit est une métaphore, gamin. Si tu crois que tu peux mourir, tu pourras mourir. Tu resteras mort tant que tu te croiras mort.

Mathieu garda le silence une petite minute, puis demanda :

\- Comment ça se fait qu'on ait rencontré aucun monstre depuis que tu es là ?

 _Si tu savais, gamin…_

\- Je suis né et j'ai passé beaucoup de temps ici. Je connais vos peurs, et elles me craignent.

Le vidéaste ne sut pas si ça devait le rassurer ou non, et préféra poser une autre question :

\- Et les tiennes, de peurs ?

Il n'eut droit qu'à un regard moqueur pour toute réponse. Le criminel ne comptait certainement pas évoquer son monstre fantomatique. Exposer ses faiblesses ne faisait pas partie de son caractère. De plus, il était persuadé qu'il devait affronter cette chose seul.

\- Est-ce que tous les gens qui sont plusieurs dans leur tête ont ce genre d'endroit ? grimaça le vidéaste quand il toucha quelque chose de visqueux sur un des murs.

\- Dans un sens, oui, répondit le Patron. Mais comme je t'ai dit, le monde intérieur est une métaphore. Tout le monde n'a pas la même vision des choses. Nous, on a une maison sur plusieurs étages, avec une cave qui débouche sur des catacombes interminables, et nos peurs s'affichent sous forme de bestioles. Pour d'autre, ça va être une maison au milieu de nulle part, entouré de ténèbres. Pour d'autre encore, ça sera d'immenses paysages, avec lieux cachés où se dissimulent leurs peurs. Mais pour à peu près la moitié d'entre nous, les peurs ne prennent pas forme dans le monde intérieur. C'est vraiment une loterie qui dépend du groupe de personnalité.

\- Comment t'as appris tout ça ?

Le Patron eut un sourire ironique :

\- Tu crois que j'ai fait quoi pendant que t'étais planqué ici ?

\- Tu as profité du corps pour te taper une dizaine de nanas ?

La pique du vidéaste eut le mérite de tirer un éclat de rire au criminel :

\- Si seulement gamin ! Non, j'ai côtoyé deux chieuses lesbiennes, dont l'une a cinq autres personnalités, et a entreprit de combler mes lacunes en matière de multiplicité pendant qu'elles me ramenaient à l'hôtel.

\- Les deux filles que j'ai rencontrées à la Polymanga ?

\- Bingo !

\- Ca va faire combien de temps que j'ai disparu ? et soit honnête, mec.

\- Bientôt deux semaines.

\- Seulement ? s'étonna Mathieu.

\- Le temps s'écoule pas pareil ici que dehors. L'esprit fonctionne beaucoup plus rapidement sans stimuli extérieur. Tu serais surpris de voir tout ce qui peut arriver ici en l'équivalent de vingt minutes.

Le Patron finit par s'arrêter devant une lourde porte en bois renforcée de fer et dépourvue de poignée. Manifestement, le plus jeune de la bande n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié pour empêcher les monstres de le trouver. Ce n'était cependant pas suffisant pour empêcher le plus grand criminel de tous les temps d'entrer s'il l'avait décidé. Tendant sa main libre vers la porte en même temps que sa volonté, il modifia la création du Geek et ses doigts se refermèrent sur la poignée tout juste apparue.

\- Dit, mec, tu m'apprendras à faire ça ?

Le Patron eu un petit ricanement :

\- Si t'as toujours pas compris comment ça fonctionne ici, j'peux rien pour toi, gamin.

Le criminel abaissa la poignée et ouvrit la porte, déclenchant un hurlement de panique à faire pâlir d'envie une actrice de film d'horreur.

Pas de doute, ils avaient bel et bien trouvé le Geek.


	7. Chapitre 7 - Retrouvailles

Beaucoup de temps pour un chapitre aussi court, désolée !

J'ai trois autres pages Word d'écrites (plus quelques parties d'histoire qui se baladent ici et là, faut croire que cette fanfic m'inspire, mais que les chapitres ne veulent pas venir dans l'ordre), mais quelle que soit la façon dont je tourne tout ça, le Chapitre 7 est bien mieux en étant court que long...

Le prochain chapitre risque de mettre un peu de temps à sortir, étant actuellement malade et ayant raté deux jours de cours, je vais devoir bosser à fond pour rattraper... guh.

Sinon désolée de mon temps de réponses aux reviews... la douée que je suis n'a compris que ce soir comment on y répondait...

Enfin bref, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 **Retrouvailles**

 **...**

\- Eryn ! Alex a répondu !

La jeune femme blonde laissa la vaisselle en plan pour rejoindre sa compagne dans le salon.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle, ses yeux gris-bleus plongeant déjà vers l'écran de l'ordinateur.

\- Je sais pas comment c'est possible, mais il nous croit, répondit Alice. Il est d'accord pour faire un Skype avec nous.

C'est ainsi que, une poignée de minutes plus tard, le couple se retrouva en face d'une des deux têtes pensantes de la SLG corp. Dire que la situation était étrange aurait été un euphémisme, et cela se ressenti parfaitement dans le petit silence qui dura quelques secondes une fois les webcams allumées et un bref « bonsoir » échangé.

Alice, la plus prompte à reprendre les choses en main, lança finalement :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

Alex frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre, puis se jeta à l'eau :

\- Quand on est rentré à l'hôtel, lors du dernier jour de la convention, j'ai tout de suite sentis qu'un truc tournait pas rond. Mais quand, en pleine nuit, il m'a raconté qu'il avait plusieurs personnalités et que là, tout de suite, je parlais au Patron, j'ai cru à une blague.

 _Réaction normale,_ songea Eryn.

\- Il a insisté, et on a commencé à s'énerver. Il a quitté la chambre, et je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles ensuite. Je me suis dis qu'il poussait juste la blague un peu trop loin, même si ça lui ressemble pas franchement et je me suis rendormi. Le lendemain, il était de nouveau normal, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Puis on est rentré à la maison, et il a remit le sujet sur le tapis. On s'est de nouveau énervé, et il s'est de nouveau barré. Sauf que ce coup-ci, il est pas rentré et impossible de remettre la main sur lui. Je crois que vous connaissez la suite...

\- Bon, alors pour commencer, il ne blaguait pas, dit Alice avec son tact légendaire.

Eryn grimaça intérieurement mais la laissa continuer.

\- On a rencontré le Patron, nous aussi. Et Eryn a aussi plusieurs personnalités.

L'intéressée tenta un sourire, mais elle était très mal à l'aise. Au moins, cette fois-ci, Alexandra ne prit pas sa place et resta sagement dans son coin, à observer la scène avec le reste du système.

\- Donc il disait la vérité ?

\- Il disait la vérité, approuva Alice.

\- Le Patron t'a-t-il dit autre chose ? demanda Eryn.

\- Apparemment, il y aurait une personnalité inconnue qui tenterait de prendre le contrôle du corps en éliminant toutes les autres.

La légère hésitation dans la voix d'Alex fit sourire Alice, et elle tenta de le rassurer :

\- Ne t'en fait pas, à moi aussi ça semblait totalement dingue au début. Puis on s'habitue au fait de changer de colocataire selon l'heure de la journée. Certains sont plus chiants que d'autres, mais on s'y fait vite.

La jeune femme éclata de rire devant le sourcil haussé de sa compagne, sachant qu'il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui affichait cet air mi-vexé mi-dubitatif.

Après un pâle sourire, Alex reporta la conversation sur le sujet qui les intéressait en demandant :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que l'on peut faire, du coup ?

Dans un coin de l'esprit d'Eryn, Damon émit un grognement. Interpellée, la jeune femme manqua la réponse d'Alice et demanda à son protecteur :

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ?_

 _\- Je n'aime pas la tournure que prennent les choses. Ce n'est pas votre problème, je te rappelle._

 _\- On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça..._

 _\- Pourquoi pas ? Eryn, je te rappelle que les médias sont impliqués. Il y a eu une annonce à la télé. Toute cette histoire risque d'avoir un impacte sur Alice et toi._

 _\- Dam..._

 _\- Non, toi écoute-moi. C'est mon boulot de tous nous garder en sécurité. Ce que tu entreprends n'est pas sûre, Eryn._

La jeune femme cilla, ne sachant plus comment réagir. Elle sentait l'inquiétude de Damon, mais elle sentait aussi son envie d'aider. Jusqu'à quel point avait-elle le droit de s'exposer ? de _les_ exposer ?

\- Eryn ? fit alors Alice.

\- Oui ? désolée, je n'ai pas suivis. Je commence à être fatiguée.

Le regard de sa compagne se fit soupçonneux, mais elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Je te demandais si tu pensais que le fait qu'on continue d'appeler Mathieu, ou qui que ce soit, sur son portable était une bonne idée.

\- Ça pourrait fonctionner, approuva la jeune femme.

Elle sauta ensuite sur la première occasion qui lui était offerte pour s'éclipser. Si Damon n'était pas d'accord avec leur entreprise, les autres pouvaient ne pas l'être aussi, et si il y avait une chose qu'elle avait apprise, c'était qu'un système se devait de prendre les décisions importantes à plusieurs.

Isolée dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Alice, elle s'assit au pied du lit, ferma les yeux et se détendit. Instantanément, elle sentit la présence de Damon, puis celle de Morgan. Elle n'eut pas à tendre son esprit bien loin pour attirer l'attention de Claire, Michael et Alexandra. Tout le monde était déjà sur le qui-vive, plus au moins au courant de la situation.

Alors qu'elle plongeait plus en avant dans leur monde intérieur, elle ouvrit les yeux sur la petite place sablonneuse qui formait la partie commune de leur monde. Plongé dans une nuit éternelle, l'endroit était illuminé d'une myriade d'étoiles, et un petit feu de camp brûlait au centre. Les plus jeunes étaient déjà assis sur les troncs entourant le feu, qui faisaient office de chaise. Seuls Damon et Alexandra étaient debout, le premier gardant les bras croisés, la seconde fixant les flammes les mains dans le dos.

Tous les alters du système étaient différents, Damon et Michael exceptés, le seconde ressemblant à une version miniature du premier. Eryn avait l'apparence du corps, soit une taille moyenne, des cheveux blonds cendrés et des yeux gris-bleus. Damon dépassait légèrement le mètre quatre-vingt, était brun avec des yeux bleus clairs. Alexandra était un peu plus grande qu'Eryn, tout en finesse, avec de long cheveux noirs et des yeux marrons. Morgan était aussi grand qu'Eryn, et ses cheveux coupés courts étaient aussi noirs que ses yeux, tandis que ses traits androgynes laissaient planer un doute sur son véritable genre. Claire avait des cheveux couleur chocolat, frisés, et des yeux qui étaient parfois marrons, parfois verts. Comme dit précédemment, Michael était une version plus jeune de Damon, avec pour seule différence des yeux un peu plus foncés.

Une bande aussi variée au niveau du physique que du caractère.

\- Alors ? demanda Eryn, sachant que les autres sauraient de quoi elle parlait.

\- Moi, je dis qu'on doit les aider, fit Michael sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit d'intervenir.

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui, intervint Alexandra, sans détourner les yeux du feu.

\- Je soutiens que c'est une mauvaise idée, commença Damon.

\- Evidemment que c'est une mauvaise idée ! explosa Morgan en se levant d'un bond. Comment voulez-vous retrouver un type qui doit certainement même pas savoir où il est lui-même ? Sérieusement, tout ce que vous aller gagner, c'est nous faire passer à la télé !

Le regard glacial de Damon arrêta net sa tirade, et il s'immobilisa en imitant la position du protecteur.

\- Je disais donc, continua ce dernier, que cela nous expose beaucoup trop à mon goût.

\- Et toi, Claire ? demanda Eryn.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules, baissa les yeux vers ses mains, puis releva le regard et dit :

\- Il y a autant de pour que de contre à mon sens.

Quand Eryn se rapprocha de lui, Damon sut qu'il avait perdu. La jeune femme avait une telle sincérité dans ses sentiments qu'elle arrivait toujours à l'amadouer. Elle posa une main sur l'avant-bras du protecteur et dit :

\- Tu sais que je ne laisserai jamais rien nous arriver. Je vous le dois.

Il sentit le besoin qu'elle avait d'aider les autres, mais il sentit aussi sa volonté féroce de protéger son système quoi qu'il arrive.

Il soupira et décroisa les bras. Derrière lui, Morgan poussa un grognement de frustration.

En voyant arriver deux êtres humains dépourvus de crocs ou de tentacules, le Geek cru d'abord qu'il était sauvé. En réalisant que c'était le Patron qui venait d'entrer, le soulagement du plus jeune fut de très, très courte durée. Cependant, le criminel ne cherchant pas à entrer plus loin, le petit maîtrisa vite sa peur et pu découvrir qu'un nouvel individu se trouvait derrière l'un de ses pires cauchemars.

Mathieu, de son côté, se demandait ce que le Patron avait bien pu faire pour que le Geek le fixe avec autant d'horreur dans le regard.

… bon, il se doutait bien de ce qui avait pu arriver. Mais entre le supposer et en avoir la confirmation, il y avait tout un monde, d'autant plus quand on voyait ce gamin d'une dizaine d'année recroquevillé dans un coin. Il fallait être malade pour avoir envie de s'en prendre à lui...

...hum.

\- Je te laisse gérer le petit, il voudra pas venir si c'est moi qui l'approche, fit le Patron avec un demi-sourire tordu.

Les yeux bleus du vidéaste soutirent ceux de son alter quand il passa devant lui, cherchant à savoir dans quelle mesure son double était vraiment un psychopathe. Mais les prunelles étaient aussi froides que des glaçons, et la seule chose qui les animaient était une lueur d'ironie malsaine.

Se détournant du criminel, Mathieu s'approcha du Geek et s'accroupit à côté de lui :

\- Hum... salut. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Il ne rencontra qu'un regard perdu.

\- Bon ok... On est là pour t'aider, tu es d'accord pour venir avec moi ?

Les yeux du petit se portèrent une seconde sur le Patron, véhiculant une question muette.

\- T'inquiète, il te fera pas de mal. Il est là pour nous ramener sains et saufs.

Du moins, c'était ce que Mathieu espérait.

\- T'es qui, toi ? fit alors le Geek en se redressant un peu.

\- Je... je suis Mathieu.

\- Le vrai Mathieu ?

Quelques jours avant, il aurait pu répondre sans hésitation à cette question. Les récentes révélations du Patron avaient cependant chamboulées tout son univers, et son souffle se retrouva brièvement bloqué dans sa gorge, avant qu'il ne réussisse à dire :

\- Le vrai Mathieu.

Et il avait l'horrible impression d'être en train de mentir.

N'ayant pas remarqué le trouble de l'homme, le gamin le prit au dépourvu en lui sautant au cou. Gêné, Mathieu mit une petite minute à lui faire lâcher prise, puis le Geek le suivit sans hésitation. Certain que la présence de son aîné le protégeait désormais du Patron, le petit ne trembla pas quand ils passèrent devant celui-ci.

\- Mec, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Mathieu au criminel.

\- Hé bien, si je ne me trompe pas, le connard qui semble vouloir ta place a dû tous nous expédier ici.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

Le Patron dégaina une nouvelle cigarette sortie de nulle part, l'alluma avec la boule de feu à côté de lui, puis clama :

\- Dit-moi, gamin, ça te dirais de rencontrer le reste de la bande ?

L'hésitation de Mathieu tira un sourire vicieux au criminel.


	8. Quand la fiction se heurte à la réalité

J'ai reçu une review, il y a quelques jours. Un bon petit pavé des familles, une critique haute en couleur.

Les liens ne semblant pas fonctionner ici, j'ai dû la copier-coller.

* * *

Les alters. Un concept qui fascine grandement. C'est sûr que ce serait incroyablement pratique d'avoir plusieurs personnes, chacune avec ses propres points forts, ses propres caractéristiques et ses propres pensées dans un seul même cerveau. On pourrait avoir l'alter qui est un crack en maths passer un examen à votre place, ce qui serait une tricherie éhontée, et pourtant votre visage n'aurait pas changé, la carte d'identité est toujours la bonne, le changement s'est juste opéré dans la tête et personne ne pourrait l'avoir remarqué. De même, un alter au charisme fantastique pourrait complètement s'occuper de prendre la parole en public pour un "hôte" particulièrement nerveux.

C'est une belle idée qui a souvent eu des échos dans la fiction, à tel point que dès qu'on mentionne la schizophrénie, les gens pensent directement qu'il s'agit du trouble dissociatif de l'identité (TDI). La schizophrénie est en réalité une toute autre maladie mais passons.

C'est sur Tumblr qu'a grandement été banalisée la notion de "système". On prétend qu'il pourrait y avoir une sorte de mini-civilisation dans un être humain, constituée de plusieurs alters ayant chacun leur petit boulot, comme une fourmillière à personnalités. L'un protège l'"hôte" des agressions extérieures (on se demande comment il fait, cet alter serait-il Bruce Lee?), un a le rôle de gardien et empêche les mauvaises personnalités de se répandre (ah oui c'est pratique, ce n'était pas moi monsieur l'agent, c'est mon alter qui a voulu cambrioler la banque), bref on essaie de croire qu'un cerveau est en réalité une sorte de HLM à égarés psychiques.

Et maintenant nous avons là une "fanfiction" qui pense qu'il serait intéressant d'embarquer là-dedans un fameux youtuber français, accompagné de flagrants self-inserts destinés à lui montrer la sainte voie vers la fabrication d'un système complet avec faiseur de tambouille et défenseur de méchants virus psychiques.

Mon avis direct est très clair: la fanfiction est là pour mettre en scène des personnages fictifs. Que ce soient des personnages de manga, de séries animées ou de séries télévisées, tous peuvent être utilisés. On peut en effet faire des fanfictions sur les personnages incarnés par les youtubers. Ce sont des acteurs: ils se mettent en scène dans le but de jouer un rôle. Que ce soit le Joueur du Grenier, qui a été créé par Frédéric Molas, ou le Nostalgia Critic de Doug Walker, ce sont des personnages auxquels ils prêtent leurs pensées pour qu'ils les accentuent et les "surjouent" de manière à faire rire.

Mais que se passe-t-il quand, comme dans le cas de Mathieu Sommet, le personnage coexiste avec le créateur? Apparemment on finit par décider arbitrairement que le créateur est forcément un "système" avec des "alters", qu'il est donc doté de troubles de la personnalité sans le savoir, et qu'il a bien évidemment besoin de l'aide de deux de ses fières fans qui heureusement possèdent la clé des champs, la clé du paradis et celle du placard à biscuits.

C'est ce que décide de faire Multiple Me, fiction au nom anglais étrange et probablement inutile puisque Mathieu Sommet fait ses vidéos en français et n'est donc pas forcément très connu du public anglophone. On sait bien évidemment que l'anglais c'est badass et que ça sonne mieux que notre patois baguette natal, mais on pourrait aussi penser un peu aux lecteurs et se dire qu'une fiction française écrite par une française ayant comme "personnage" un youtuber français gagnerait à avoir un titre à sa hauteur, dégoulinant de camembert et de vin aux arômes subtils.

Mais c'est bien connu, la sophistication, c'est pour les gros cons.

Commençons donc par le synopsis.

"Eryn, 20 ans, vie réellement en compagnie"

Ouh, ça commence mal, quatre mots et nous avons déjà notre première faute de conjugaison accompagnée d'un bel anglicisme! Comme quoi nous pouvons directement remarquer que notre écrit-en-vain côtoie la sphère de Tumblr. Mais je ne suis pas du genre à juger par l'historique du PC; accordons une autre chance au reste.

"Mathieu Sommet n'est pas si sain d'esprit que ça dans la vraie vie!"

Eeeet c'est là que le bât blesse. Car si on peut joyeusement décréter le temps d'une histoire qu'un personnage fictif serait atteint d'un trouble psychologique, le faire sur un vrai humain, de chair et d'os, et surtout un humain qu'on ne connaît pas, c'est une autre paire de manches. On pourrait même presque dire que ça s'apparente à de la diffamation! Imaginez que je décide de voler votre image pour en faire une icône du mouvement transsexuel alors que vous-même ne l'êtes pas… Ce serait assez gonflé de ma part, pas vrai?

"Ecrit par quelqu'un qui sait ce que c'est de vivre à plusieurs dans la même tête."

Et bien sûr le petit sceau de qualité, le petit "arte" orange dans le coin de l'écran, qui donc pourrait écrire sur les alters mieux que quelqu'un qui en a? Qui de mieux placé pour décréter de force que quelqu'un a des troubles mentaux que le schizophrène enfermé dans un asile tellement il est incapable de différencier la réalité de ses hallucinations?  
J'exagère vous dites? Pourtant ça n'est pas si différent…

Nous commençons donc par une petite question sans importance et découvrons la self-insert Eryn (remarquez le "y", c'est très important quand vous voulez donner un aspect mystique et stylé à votre personnage) qui apparemment ne suit qu'une seule chaîne Youtube parce qu'elle n'a qu'un seul vrai amour dans la vie, ce sont les gens qui changent de costume entre deux scènes pour simuler un autre personnage! On pourrait lui dire que le théâtre répond à tous ses fantasmes, mais eh…

Evidemment, elle s'imagine directement que son vidéaste favori n'est pas qu'un acteur qui écrit des dialogues pour rendre son émission plus vivante, comique et variée, non bien sûr: c'est forcément dû au fait qu'il a de multiples personnalités, voire même pourquoi pas des alters tout comme elle.

On blague souvent sur les "personnalités multiples" car en effet quand on rencontre quelqu'un, son comportement peut varier du tout au tout selon les environnements dans lesquels il se trouve. Ce phénomène possède une explication d'une simplicité infinie: c'est tout simplement parce que cette personne est humaine, a des émotions et des sautes d'humeur comme tout le monde. Mais vu que sur Tumblr le seul trait qui importe est votre genre et votre sexualité, il est impossible d'imaginer que chaque être humain possède son propre lot d'émotions et ses propres opinions.

Donc nous faisons la connaissance de Damon, un des "alters" d'Eryn. Remarquez la ressemblance avec le mot "démon", et vous remarquerez que cette jeune fille est donc en pleine adolescence, période trouble où la noirceur, les ténèbres et le sang deviennent tout à coup le nec le plus ultra qui font de vous un rebelle branché en marge de la société. Bref, une fille tout à fait normale et banale, comme l'auteur se tue à essayer de le démentir.

La petite amie d'Eryn, Alice, nous fait ensuite montre de son incroyable sens de l'observation et Mathieu Sommet arrive pour faire une conférence qui… est aussitôt ellipsée parce qu'on s'en fiche du vidéaste, hein, tout ce qui nous intéresse c'est qu'il soit apparemment doté d'"alters". Donc on s'en balance de la conférence, non maintenant ce qui nous intéresse (ou du moins ce qui intéresse l'un des "alters") c'est un stand où il y a des bonbons, parce qu'évidemment aucun être humain normalement constitué n'aurait le droit d'avoir soudainement une envie de manger quelque chose de sucré. Non non, c'est typiquement réservé aux alters ça ma bonne dame.

Apparemment, l'alter nommé Michael est le plus jeune et n'est évidemment pas une simple part d'immaturité et d'enfance dans notre protagoniste. Non, c'est bien sûr un enfant de cinq ans qui vit dans sa tête et qui aime les bonbons et les peluches.

Et bien évidemment comme dans tout bon shoujo à l'eau de rose qui se respecte voilà tout à coup qu'Eryn rentre dans quelqu'un d'autre! Mon dieu mais qui? Quel est le bel inconnu qu'elle va découvrir ici dans cette immense foule de dix mille personnes parmi tous les stands de peluches et- gagné, Mathieu Sommet. Aussitôt, sa copine décide de non pas lui demander un autographe, non pas lui bondir dessus pour lui faire un câlin ou même pas de s'évanouir: elle lui demande s'il a des alters.

Bien sûr.

Parce que moi aussi j'aime connaître les maladies mentales des gens que je viens de croiser par hasard.

Une fois la question posée, PLOT DEVICE! Un des alters d'Eryn "prend le contrôle" et tout à coup cette dernière se retrouve à flotter dans le vide entre les dimensions pendant une durée indéterminée. Bon sang de bonsoir ce que j'ai envie de frapper mon écran. Et ce n'était que le premier chapitre.

Déjà: l'action est rapide. Très rapide. Le premier chapitre ferait à peine la moitié d'une page Word sans la petite introduction avec les copyrights. Pas une seule description, aucun moyen de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Juste des personnages qui flottent dans un vide, des personnages qui ne disent qu'une phrase avant de disparaître sans nous montrer une once de personnalité.

Enfin, si, Eryn a un très beau trait de personnalité: elle est visiblement délirante, s'inventant différents personnages pour se rendre spéciale, fracturant volontairement sa personnalité pour se créer une excuse: j'en veux pour témoin la phrase suivante:

"[...] tu décris vachement bien le quotidien de ma copine."

Oh. Ca s'est fabriqué une maladie mentale et maintenant ça regrette. C'est triste. Ca essaie de se faire prendre en pitié en prenant les vidéos de quelqu'un qui n'a absolument rien à voir et qui veut juste faire rire sur Internet, et qui a eu le malheur d'avoir recours à différents accessoires pour ce faire. Et maintenant ça veut nous faire croire que ça a besoin d'aide et que tout le monde a des alters qu'ils ne voient pas.

Eh oui c'est ça le souci du self-insert. Vu que vous décidez de vous intégrer directement à votre fanfiction, chaque élément de votre personnalité, chaque situation, chaque réaction de votre part peut être soumis à une critique. On peut sans hésiter vous démontrer par A plus B à quel point vous êtes une sale engeance rien qu'en rassemblant des petits détails par-ci par-là. Quand vous faites un self-insert, vous invitez littéralement les lecteurs à critiquer votre personne. Alors évidemment vous pouvez faire comme notre chère amie Eryn, faire semblant d'être quelqu'un de spécial et gentil, montrer à quel point vous êtes tout timide et mignon et ensuite vous devenez une Mary Sue aux ailes plus flamboyantes que celles d'un paon. Et vous prouvez ainsi au reste du monde que vous n'êtes qu'en réalité un petit microbe qui ne cherche que de l'attention.

Maintenant que ça c'est fait, attaquons-nous de ce pas au chapitre suivant. Tout de suite évidemment, une monstruosité nous saute aux yeux: Eryn reprend le "control" de son corps. Je pense que Tumblr a encore frappé ma belle.

Apparemment Alice est en âge de conduire… Ce qui signifie que si nous voulons éviter les insinuations éphébophiles, Eryn doit probablement avoir le même âge et qu'elle est techniquement au-delà de sa crise d'adolescence. Oh, après tout, il y a bien des enfants précoces mentalement, j'imagine que des adolescents tardifs existent également.

Nous apprenons que la pauvre petite Eryn avait une amie à laquelle elle a fait découvrir ses alters et cette même amie, aussi sage que clairvoyante, a aussitôt décrété qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de traîner avec des personnes aussi pathétiques et a mis fin à leur amitié. J'accorde un bon point à la fiction pour nous montrer que même de nos jours, il y a des gens qu'on peut admirer et prendre pour modèle.

Mais bien sûr, vu que le pauvre Mathieu Sommet n'a pas la chance d'être présenté comme un antagoniste dans cette fiction, il est condamné à agir comme un pantin et se montre très intéressé par les alters, allant jusqu'à proposer d'envoyer un mail (comme s'il avait le temps) à cette évidente élue des dieux qu'est Eryn.

Nous avons enfin le droit à un peu de background sur notre patiente… pardon, sur notre protagoniste. En méditant pour la première fois de toute sa vie, elle découvre sa première nouvelle personnalité en la personne de Damon (évidemment, celui qui se rapproche du démon est forcément le premier venu, on retrouve l'archétype classique). Donc, Eryn, dont la capacité méditative ferait pâlir le Dalaï-Lama, accompagné de son démon personnel, découvre quatre autres nouvelles personnalités. Youpi! On se croirait à un McDrive de l'esprit.

Nous avons donc Damon, directement décrit comme étant le "sergent-chef du système". Bien, où est le commissaire, l'adjudant, le brigadier? Ah pardon, j'ai oublié, on s'en fiche parce que ce monde imaginaire n'est qu'une création d'une demoiselle qui veut se faire plaindre.

Ensuite nous avons Michael (oui, certains diraient la part d'enfance en chacun de nous mais apparemment ici elle a un nom), Claire, la timide et calme qui ne parle presque pas (le pot de fleurs quoi), Alexandra dont le principal boulot est de faire des blagues sexuelles (ou encore la partie du cerveau qui aime les sous-entendus mais c'est important de lui donner un nom vous voyez), et Morgan, basiquement l'ado typique qui tape du pied quand il n'est pas content. Eryn, en somme.

S'ensuit une transition mal fichue où l'héroïne s'endort deux fois (paye ta redondance) et où soudain le téléphone sonne en pleine nuit. Mon dieu mon dieu, qui cela peut-il être, quel personne a donc pu composer un faux numéro à cette heure, ou bien sûr serait-ce… Ah non ce n'est pas intéressant. Utilisant ses pouvoirs ultra-sensoriels qui viennent dans un petit colis en accompagnement des alters, Eryn déduit qu'elle n'était pas en train de dormir réellement parce qu'un de ses alters était réveillé. Ben dis donc, merci ma grande, maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à aller trouver l'alter qui me provoque mes insomnies et lui taper sur la gueule.

L'alter en question est bien sûr Morgan qui avait eu droit à deux phrases explicatives sur lui, ce qui prouvait qu'il allait avoir de l'importance plus tard dans le chapitre. Il déballe deux phrases pleines d'angst et de tristesse destinées à toucher la corde sensible du lecteur, alors qu'Eryn fait mention de son passé difficile à survivre à cause de son méchant papa. Alors certes, si c'est un self-insert jusque dans l'histoire, je ne peux que compatir avec ce qu'a vécu l'auteur. Si son père était une personne abusive, il est certain que ces problèmes sont réels et qu'ils doivent être dénoncés, et que l'auteur a besoin d'aide.

…

Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de penser que déballer ça sur la toile en pleurnichant et utiliser une personne connue pour faire circuler une méthode de coping aussi toxique est quelque chose d'horriblement égoïste en plus d'être pathétique.

Mais tout à coup, deus ex machina, le portable se remet à marcher! Mon dieu mon dieu, qui cela peut être, qui appellerait en pleine nuit, qui voudrait commander une pizza à une heure pareille, le suspense est insoutenable, je vais m'évanouir- le Geek.

Non, pas le Geek joué par Mathieu Sommet, mais le Geek alter de Mathieu Sommet (et évidemment ce dernier ignore son existence, bien sûr, il s'évanouit à chaque fois qu'il veut faire une vidéo et ses alters la tournent pour la poster sur Youtube et quand il se réveille il découvre qu'il a un million d'abonnés sur sa chaîne).

Le Geek, donc, a trouvé le numéro d'Alice dans "sa" poche, se trouve dans une ruelle sombre, a décidé que la police c'était de la merde et s'est donc raccroché à la seule lueur d'espoir qui le raccrochait à ce bas monde: la fille qu'il a rencontré par proxy dans une convention de fans.

Mais ô joie, Eryn réagit comme un être humain et pense juste que Mathieu lui fait une blague (ce qui aurait rendu la fic bien plus intéressante, malheureusement ça ne devait pas arriver) et donc lui dit de retourner se coucher, avant que le Geek, paniqué et en larmes, raccroche. Alice, qui a été réveillée parce qu'il fallait faire un dialogue, questionne sa petite amie, et elles finissent sur une jolie remarque sexiste avant de se recoucher. Bon.

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire parce que j'ai dépensé pas mal de mon fiel à la conclusion du chapitre 1, mais cette fois il semblerait qu'on entre dans le vif du sujet. Notons cependant que c'est toujours aussi vide. Alice se réveille et se téléporte dans la salle de bain pour absolument aucune raison, les personnages n'ont droit qu'à des introductions minables d'une ligne reposant sur des clichés (dont une, Alexandra, qui est une copie du Patron de SLG. Vraiment chapeau ma grande) et pour finir le pauvre Geek a été piégé dans cette fanfiction infernale et maintenant cherche quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider à en sortir. Ne le laissez pas souffrir, appelez S.O.S. Personnages Mal Utilisés.

Le chapitre trois commence là aussi avec une faute de conjugaison mais que voulez-vous, c'est la norme. Eryn se force à manger une banane au chocolat en prétendant que son alter adore ça, et se met à agir comme un enfant de cinq ans… passionné de physique-chimie. Mais soudain le scénario se rappelle qu'il existe et le portable d'Alice sonne à nouveau, oh mon dieu mais qui cela peut-il être- le Patron.

Le Patron lui-même, qui est un alter mais qui sait que Mathieu a des alters alors que Mathieu ne le sait pas. Oh et pour arranger les choses il est littéralement le seul qui le sache. Le Geek, le Hippie, le Panda, tous ignorent qu'ils coexistent, il n'y a que le Patron qui le sache. Et ils ont perdu Mathieu.

"Comment avez-vous pu perdre votre hôte", demande alors Eryn, nous démontrant ainsi à quel point l'idée même des alters est abjecte (ils sont supposés vous protéger mais vous pouvez cesser d'exister à tout instant? Le bonheur), et a donc décidé d'appeler Alice et Eryn à l'aide. J'aurais été lui, j'aurais dit à tous les "alters" de Mathieu "Salut les cons, on est tous ensemble ici, maintenant on se bouge et on ramène notre créateur à la vie pigé?", mais cela ne tient qu'à moi.

Je suis effarée de constater tout de même que le Patron utilise le fameux "prendre le contrôle", ou encore qu'il dit "dans notre tête". Ce qui sous-entend que… Eh bien que le corps n'est qu'une coquille qui change de personnalité comme de chemise et qu'à chaque instant on peut vous refourguer à l'arrière de votre tête ou vous faire disparaître. Charmant, vous ne trouvez pas?

Damon pointe alors toutes les failles du scénario qui vacille dangereusement tel un pudding malformé mais il est promptement ignoré tandis que telles deux Walkyries en quête de justice, Eryn et Alice bondissent dans leur Batmobile et partent aussitôt pour secourir le corps vide de Mathieu qui se trouve en Suisse. Nouvel appel téléphonique, mystère mystère, qui aurait pu vouloir appeler la boucherie Sanzot- Albert.

Albert, ou encore le Prof. Qui se montre très prolifique sur l'architecture et parvient ainsi à identifier que lui et son corps se trouvent au nord de Montreux, avant de raccrocher. Eryn en déduit alors qu'il s'agit d'un autre changement de personnalité et le chapitre se termine.

…

Bon on peut arrêter de jouer à la boule disco des personnalités, ça serait sympa.

En un chapitre on a rencontré Eryn, sa petite amie Alice, on a eu une esquisse de Damon et de Michael, un caméo de Mathieu Sommet (qui je le rappelle est ici présenté comme atteint d'un trouble de la personnalité multiple qui s'ignore alors que ce genre de chose a des symptômes observables), on a eu deux chapitres où on a eu le "système" d'Eryn présenté en catastrophe, l'ado pleurnicheur et le Geek qui se montrent puis en l'espace d'un paragraphe le Patron et le Prof se succèdent.

Je pense que ça va vite. Beaucoup trop vite.

On a à peine de quoi remplir deux pages Word et le scénario est déjà mort-né. C'est tout de même un exploit!

On a une Mary-Sue, on a la petite copine de la Mary-Sue qui ne sert qu'à la conduire vers son prochain objectif et on a le protagoniste de la fanfic, le "pas si sain d'esprit que ça" (j'insiste là-dessus, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment on peut penser que c'est correct d'écrire un truc pareil sans aucune ironie) Mathieu Sommet qui… Ah non pardon on l'a "perdu".

Bien, trois chapitres et le sujet du texte a disparu. Wow. C'est fort. Je vois d'ici le scénario trembler pour la suite.

Et en parlant de suite c'est l'heure d'entamer le chapitre 4.

Nous revoici dans la Batmobile d'Eryn et Alice, alors qu'elles cherchent Mathieu et qu'elles le trouvent dans le dernier patelin qu'elles visitent. Apparemment on n'en a pas fini avec le loto des personnalités car il ne répond pas au téléphone et que ça veut donc dire qu'il est en train de faire une crise d'épilepsie psychique et-

"le vidéaste (ou du moins, son corps)"

… Oh mon dieu.

Je sais que j'ai eu recours à cette expression, mais moi je me moquais de l'absurdité de la chose. Là on vient vraiment de dire que c'est un corps. Que ce n'est qu'un corps.

Vous ne trouvez pas ça horriblement malsain?

Je veux dire, réduire un être humain à un corps qui fait défiler les personnalités comme un PowerPoint de l'enfer? Que le corps de quelqu'un ne lui appartient pas, qu'il peut se faire balader tranquille dans tous les sens, sans en avoir conscience? Vous savez ce que ça me rappelle? Le GHB. Vous vous endormez et après un moment, on ne sait pas combien de temps, paf vous vous réveillez. Et entre-temps, on vous a trimballé ailleurs, on vous a déplacé, on vous a fait faire des choses ou on vous en a fait mais impossible de le savoir. Impossible même de s'imaginer ce qu'on a pu faire.

Et voilà pourquoi prétendre avoir des alters est mauvais. C'est mauvais pour vous, pour votre entourage. Parce que votre esprit est puissant. On peut mourir de froid en croyant, en étant absolument certain d'avoir froid alors qu'il fait douze degrés. Et quand vous croyez avoir des alters, quand vous êtes certains qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre que vous, vous séparez votre esprit. C'est votre esprit, mais vous le forcez à se fragmenter. Et au final vous ne vous contrôlez même plus parce que, doué comme vous êtes, vous avez fait en sorte que votre propre esprit ne vous appartienne plus.

Revenons à cette apologie de la maladie mentale si vous le voulez bien. Donc, le corps de Mathieu (brrr) se balade dans la ville sans qu'aucun fan ne lui saute dessus. Aux commandes: le Hippie, qui serait apparemment défoncé même sans avoir fumé. Quand je vous dis que votre esprit est puissant…

Donc elles abordent le Hippie, qui panique et s'évanouit, laissant le corps vide de sens s'écrouler sur la route, mais heureusement notre écrivain vient à la rescousse et décrète qu'il y a un matelas d'herbe pour amortir sa chute. Eryn décide alors que Tumblr est toujours plein de bonnes idées (ha ha) et que comme tous les "alters" de Mathieu sont partis se cacher, il faut simplement appeler le Patron histoire qu'il prenne les rênes pendant un temps. Personnellement j'aurais plutôt essayé d'en profiter pour chercher le pauvre Mathieu mais bon…

Le Patron veut se battre! Le Patron utilise Hurlement! Eryn quitte le combat! Damon, go!

En résumé. Puis, après ce caméo, Damon rend sa place à Eryn. Puis les deux filles décident que comme le Patron il est méchant et il a pas dit le mot magique, il vaut mieux l'abandonner là sur le côté de la route. Le pauvre Patron est forcé d'utiliser les mots du genre "mémoire collective" avant de grimper dans la voiture.

Blabla à propos de "monde intérieur" et ellipses, et on se retrouve miraculeusement de nouveau à l'hôtel du chapitre précédent et le Patron décide de se barrer de là (comme je le comprends). Le chapitre finit littéralement sur un doigt d'honneur. C'est presque beau, une telle confiance aveugle dans ses délires.

Dans le chapitre 5 on retrouve le Patron qui doit faire semblant d'être Mathieu devant Alex. Oui, il doit faire semblant d'être lui-même, si c'est pas malheureux. Ensuite, on a droit à un petit topo sur le monde intérieur. Apparemment, les "alters" de Mathieu vivent dans une immense maison où chacun a droit à sa pièce et-

Minute papillon. Comment ont-ils donc fait pour ne jamais se remarquer les uns les autres, alors?  
Le Geek et le Hippie ont tous les deux leur propre chambre, et le Prof a disparu (mais cette fois on sait où il est allé, il est tombé dans la "cave" où est stocké tout le négatif et les "alters" mort-nés). Donc, parfois la cave peut s'ouvrir (malgré le fait qu'il y ait cinq verrous sur la porte) et n'importe quelle personnalité trop fragile peut tomber dedans. D'accord. Génial. Vous le sentez là, le problème dû aux maladies mentales?

Donc le Patron décide finalement d'aller à la cave histoire d'aller chercher Mathieu (l'"alter" Mathieu) et pourquoi pas l'autre "alter" qui est responsable de sa disparition. Parce que oui, tel Ventus et Vanitas, tel Sonic et Shadow, tel Mario et Wario, il y a une contrepartie maléfique au cerveau de Mathieu Sommet, qui est… Ben, le cerveau de Mathieu Sommet.

Le Patron se retrouve alors à explorer "à la main" les méchancetés et les peurs qui sont entreposées à la cave. Ouais dans un monde intérieur moi aussi je pensais qu'on pouvait faire ce qu'on voulait, la téléportation, la toute-puissance, tirer des lasers par les fesses mais il paraît qu'il y a des règles.

Apparemment, Mathieu Sommet rejetait inconsciemment le Patron dans les méandres de son esprit quand il le détectait. C'est fou ça, je me demande comment l'auteur a fait pour obtenir une telle information. Ah c'est vrai, elle est juste en train de traiter un vrai être humain comme un simple personnage de fiction. Excusez-moi, j'avais oublié, ma faute!

Donc l'alter inconnu prend évidemment le contrôle du corps qui pourrissait dehors et le Patron revient en catastrophe, effrayant ainsi Alex. Et on coupe sur un bon cliffhanger des familles.

Je perds de plus en plus de courage à force de continuer cette review mais je vais me mettre un coup de cravache mental et en finir. On retrouve Alice et Eryn, évidemment, et on nous fait une description de leurs animaux de compagnie. Franchement je suis étonnée qu'on prenne la peine de les mentionner, s'ils ont pas d'alters ça vaut pas la peine qu'on s'attarde sur eux, pas vrai?

La télévision nous informe alors que Mathieu Sommet a disparu, rien que ça, et aussitôt Eryn et Alice font appel aux esprits des Experts Manhattan et… préviennent Alex que son ami a des personnalités multiples. Waow. Bravo, c'est la dernière chose que j'aurais fait.

On revient du coup au Patron qui est retombé dans les bas-fonds de la "cave" et surprise! Il y a Mathieu! Enfin encore plus profond par contre. Et là je me rends compte que la balle de la narration passe à lui. Et là après quelques lignes passées avec lui, je sens lentement mes poils se hérisser.

Non, je n'ai pas subitement gagné un alter. Je suis juste EXTRÊMEMENT ÉNERVÉE.

Parce que là, pour le coup, c'est une intrusion dans une intimité faussée et illusoire. C'est un tissu d'âneries, une dégueulasserie crasse. Un vrai fan ne ferait pas ça. On n'écrit pas une fanfiction sur quelqu'un qui existe réellement. C'est immonde.

Parce que là, vous voulez savoir? Là, l'autre greluche qui se prétend auteur est en train d'affirmer que 1) Mathieu Sommet a des troubles mentaux, 2) il n'est donc pas sain d'esprit, et pas de manière rigolote comme SLG le présente, 3) il n'en a pas conscience et c'est ça qui fait qu'on considère quelqu'un comme étant réellement un malade mental.

Non seulement c'est un manque de respect abject, non seulement c'est de la diffamation pure et simple, mais en plus il faut aussi qu'elle présente ça comme étant quelque chose de positif et joyeux.

Et maintenant elle nous introduit la notion de la "personnalité originelle" de laquelle est "née" Mathieu Sommet. Oui! Mais oui, c'est bien sûr! Evidemment qu'il n'existe pas! Mathieu Sommet? Mais non voyons c'est une création de ton esprit!

Non seulement on essaie d'insérer des conneries en cascade dans la vie d'autrui mais en plus on ne le respecte absolument pas en même temps. Evidemment on se met en évidence comme l'héroïne de l'histoire parce qu'on est trop pathétique pour faire quoi que ce soit dans sa misérable vie. On s'invente des problèmes et des conneries et on s'en plaint sur Internet, on essaie d'embarquer d'autres personnes qui n'ont rien à voir. Et vous savez quoi? En plus ça a le culot d'écrire des chapitres d'une page de long et de dire que ça va prendre du temps pour finir la fic!

MAIS VA TE FAIRE!

Si tu savais combien de personnes se bouffent des merdes tous les jours et pourtant continuent à marcher sans avoir recours à ton coping de merde, si tu savais à quel point tu es irrespectueuse envers non seulement les personnes que tu décris dans ton torchon mais aussi envers tous ceux qui souffrent d'un trouble de la personnalité multiple, si tu savais à quel point je te crache dessus et à quel point tu me fous en rogne, bon sang ma cocotte j'ai rarement eu plus pitié de quelqu'un comme toi!

Alors franchement arrête cette fic. Ca n'a même pas à se considérer comme une fic. C'est de la merde. C'est un ramassis de bullshit et en plus tu salis le nom de quelqu'un qui s'est construit tout seul en faisant ce qu'il aimait, tu l'utilises pour essayer de répandre tes imbécilités sur la toile.

Alors, à toi et tes alters, à tout ce que tu as écrit de ton style atrocement bancal, à ta honte de fiction, je dis: MERDE.

Et je retourne regarder Salut Les Geeks.

* * *

J'ai eu du mal à la lire jusqu'au bout, parce que disons que j'ai eu l'équivalent d'une émeute dans ma caboche, et que lire pendant qu'on a trois personnes qui s'énervent à côté, sachant qu'on est soi-même pas forcément très calme, c'est pas facile-facile.

Une fois un semblant de calme retrouver et mes pensées à nouveau capable de s'aligner correctement, j'ai pu tiré ce qu'il y avait de bon à tirer dans cette review, et réfléchir à la façon la plus intelligente de répondre. Autant dire que ça a déplut aux trois énervés qui avaient déjà préparer quelques phrases en réponse à cette review. La dernière fois que j'ai dû me concentrer autant pour écrire, c'était l'an dernier lors de mes partiels, parce que tout le monde voulait "m'aider" à répondre aux QCMs et personne n'était du même avis (pour le "laisser un alter faire son contrôle de maths", on repassera...).

Voilà ma réponse :

* * *

Donc, pour répondre à cette review bien développée.

Je pense commencer par le fait que je n'ai jamais mis les pieds sur Tumblr, je sais à peine l'écrire sans devoir vérifier l'orthographe de ce mot. Le peu d'écho que j'en ai eu m'a très fortement découragé d'y mettre les pieds pour quelques raisons que ce soit. Mince, je sais même pas à quoi ressemble ce site !  
Si j'emploie les mots "système" et "alters" c'est par habitude, parce que je discute quotidiennement avec des anglais (sur un forum sérieux, avec des gens adultes ( entre 25 et 50 ans en moyenne ) qui ont été diagnostiqués, pas sur un forumactif emplit de kikoos en tout genre) et que je suis plus à l'aise avec ces termes.

Ensuite, je me suis sûrement mal exprimée, mais que ce soit dans le résumé de ma fanfc' ou dans la fanfic' elle-même, il est certain que je ne parle pas du Mathieu réel, que je ne connais absolument pas, mais bien du personnage qu'il a créé à travers SLG. Ça me semblait évident vu que ce que j'écris est une fanfiction...  
Maintenant je comprends parfaitement que le fait d'utiliser un personnage aussi proche de l'homme réel est gênant et casse-gueule.

Concernant le titre, je n'ai rien à dire, je trouvais effectivement qu'un titre anglais sonnait mieux qu'un titre français. Concernant les fautes, rien à dire non plus, je sais que j'en fais, je les corrige quand je les vois, et je relis souvent ce que j'écris pour limiter la casse. Rien qu'avant-hier, j'ai mis à jour tous les chapitres de la fanfic en corrigeant les fautes que je voyais. Mais voilà, je ne vois pas tout, et je sais que ça peut être chiant pour certains. Je suis désolée.

Je comprends que l'on puisse douter de la véracité du fait d'avoir un TDI, maintenant qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ?  
Si je me défend, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour dire que je dis de la merde.  
Si je ne me défend pas, certains y verrons une preuve que je dis de la merde.  
Je ne suis pas ici pour convaincre. Je suis ici pour transmettre quelque chose, au travers de la fiction. Alors oui, je le fais maladroitement, je ne compte pas le nier, merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer, et je compte bien réfléchir à comment redresser tout ça.  
Maintenant, pour apprendre, il faut aussi se casser la figure. Selon toi, je me suis bien ramassée sur ce coup-là. Je l'entends très bien.

Donc je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de commenter ma fanfic et d'avoir pointé les faiblesses de mon style d'écriture et du scénario.

Maintenant j'ai deux question :  
\- juste... pourquoi autant d'agressivité ?  
\- est-ce que ça te dérange si je met un lien vers ton commentaire (en enlevant le /edit du lien d'ailleurs, ça permet à n'importe qui de modifier ledit commentaire) et ma réponse dans un "chapitre" ?

* * *

Et voilà la réponse que j'ai eu :

* * *

Je vois. Hmm.  
Le souci pour moi c'est que le "vrai" Mathieu est assez dur à dissocier du présentateur. Surtout que là tu parles de sa vie, Alex apparaît, il est donc bien ancré dans un quotidien. Donc c'est en quelque sorte le "vrai" Mathieu. Donc bon. Aussi, intégrer un perso réel est en effet atrocement casse-gueule. Vaut mieux ne jamais le faire à vrai dire.

Quant à mon agressivité et à ma colère... Ben déjà je dois juste dire ça: quand on parle de ce genre de choses je suis extrêmement défensive. Je n'ai pas d'alters ou quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai pas de TDI. Le souci c'est que je suis absolument contre le fait de... "promouvoir" des trucs pareils. J'ai vraiment le sentiment que tu penses que ça simplifie tout.  
Les maladies mentales sont horribles et c'est important de les prendre au sérieux. Pas comme quelque chose de sympa où tout le monde se promène joyeusement dans un monde intérieur tout beau tout propre.

Je suis pour qu'on parle des maladies. Je suis contre la romantisation des maladies.  
Sinon fais ce que tu veux, c'est une review, c'est fait pour être en corrélation avec un texte après tout. Sans texte une review ne signifie rien.

* * *

A cela, voilà ce que j'ai répondu :

* * *

Je comprends parfaitement ton point de vue, d'autant que je le partage en partie. J'ai eu cependant envie d'essayer, faut croire que j'aime bien tenter le diable de temps en temps...

Que je pense que ça simplifie tout ? Oh mon dieu, mais tellement pas... j'ai mis des mois entiers à accepter le fait que je n'étais pas seule dans ma tête, à me faire du mal et à faire du mal au reste de mon système, et même encore maintenant, l'idée de devoir partager "ma" vie me fait grimacer par moment. Comme je l'ai dis une fois à quelqu'un qui pensait qu'avoir des alters, c'était "trop super cool", ma vie, depuis que j'ai arrêté de les repousser, n'est qu'une chaîne de compromis. On en a chié pour arriver à avoir une bonne coopération sans que ma famille se rende compte de quoi que ce soit. Ca ne m'empêche pas de bien m'entendre avec mon système, mais ce n'est pas facile pour autant.

Maintenant, je ne partage pas ton avis sur le caractère horrifique des maladies mentales, du moins pas dans le cas du TDI. Tous les systèmes ne sont pas semblables et il ya des gens qui ont énormément de mal à vivre avec, c'est vrai. J'ai encore du mal avec certains aspects, c'est vrai. Mais quand une forme de coopération arrive à être trouvée, on peut bien vivre avec. La seule chose qui est horrible, c'est ce qui a conduit au développement du TDI, pas le TDI en lui-même.  
Je refuse qu'on dise que le fait d'avoir des alters est horrible. Si ils n'avaient pas été là, aucun de nous n'aurait survécus à notre enfance et adolescence, aucun de nous n'aurait pu réussir à supporter tout ce qui s'est passé. Je n'aime pas que l'on qualifie le TDI de "maladie" à cause de ça. Autour du mot "maladie" rôdent les mots "contagions", "honte", "faiblesse" et j'en passe.

Je n'imagine pas pour autant le TDI comme quelque chose de sympa-tout-mignon-ultra-joyeux. Pas alors que je le vis moi-même, pas alors que j'ai perçu la souffrance de mes alters. Mais il y a une différence entre quelque chose de dure, de compliqué, et quelque chose d'horrible, à mon sens.

"C'est important de les prendre aux sérieux"  
Mon dieu, mais si tu voyais le sens de l'humour et l'auto-dérision dont nous sommes capables ! Il n'y a que ceux qui sont extérieurs à tout ça pour croire qu'il faut être mortellement sérieux. Bien sûr qu'un traumatisme ne doit pas être prit à la légère. Mais merde, et l'humour dans tout ça ?  
Sur le forum où je suis, on a un topic de 139 pages où des dizaines de membres blaguent à propos des petits (ou plus grosses) embrouilles du quotidien.  
Le pire là-dedans, c'est que ceux qui ont vécu les choses les plus horribles sont les premiers à blaguer sur les accrocs qui peuvent leur arriver avec leur système.  
Maintenant je ne dis pas qu'il faut aller jusqu'à tout tourner au ridicule, mais plutôt apprendre à faire preuve d'indulgence. Et faire preuve d'humour et d'indulgence ne veut pas non plus dire que tout est toujours tout-beau-tout-rose ou que l'on est incapable d'être sérieux.

Si tu as un niveau suffisant en anglais, je peux te passer le lien du forum où je suis, si ça te tente. Il n'y a pas besoin d'inscription pour lire les topics. Il y a beaucoup de topics dépeignant des choses dures, c'est vrai. Mais si on regarde bien, on peut aussi trouver de belles choses.  
Et je te conseille aussi de lire "Le loup des Steppes" de Hermann Hesse. Ou de le relire, si tu l'as déjà lu.

* * *

Pourquoi je ramène cette discussion ici, alors que cet espace est censé être pour de la fanfiction ?

Parce qu'il semblerait que la réalité ait rattrapé la fiction.

Je ne met pas ça ici pour demander une chasse aux sorcières, non bien au contraire. Je comprends la démarche de cette personne, et franchement, je la remercie de la leçon qu'elle m'a donné.

Je ne sais pas si, après ça, ça vaut vraiment le coup de continuer la fanfic. Déjà parce que la seule chose dont j'ai envie pour le moment, c'est bosser sur mon style d'écriture et repenser le scénario dans le but de m'améliorer ; et aussi parce que j'ai compris que transmettre quelque chose via la fiction en essayant de rester réel, ce n'est pas pour moi, je n'ai pas le niveau suffisant.

Peut-être que certains ne me croirons pas, mais ça partait vraiment d'un bon sentiment, sûrement un peu naïf, et je n'ai pas envie d'attirer les réactions hostiles sur cette fic. Si la critique n'avait concernée que mon style d'écriture et mon scénario bateau, ça ne m'aurait pas affecté, j'en aurai même été contente, parce que c'est avec la critique négative (et constructive, et malgré l'agressivité de la review, elle reste constructive) que l'on progresse. Mais là, on a touché autre chose du doigt, et je pense plus pertinent de clore la fanfic là-dessus, que ça fera réfléchir beaucoup plus que si je continuais en me contentant d'améliorer mon style et le scénario.

J'anticipe en disant que je ne donnerai le lien de ce forum à personne d'autre qu'à la personne qui m'a laissé la review. Je ne tiens pas à voir une invasion de troll ou de personnes ayant une curiosité mal placée débarquer là-bas.

Bisous à tous.


End file.
